The Persona 5 NTR Compendium
by Amphryxia
Summary: A collection of stories about the various Persona 5 girls, all of whom Joker is dating, and all of whom NTR him, knowing that he enjoys it.
1. Lovers I: The Photoshoot

"Very nice. Now show me a little more attitude." the photographer said, holding his camera loosely and bending on his knees to get a lower angled shot.

"Like this?" Ann asked with a giggle, offering him an amused smirk as she maintained her pose.

Akira's girlfriend Ann looked incredible in a skimpy, tropical-print string bikini and sky blue high heels. Her light blonde hair was in its usual long pigtails, and her toned body made her absolutely perfect for this shoot. If girls thought they could look a fraction as good as Ann did if they bought the bikini she had on, the company would sell out of them in a flash.

From Akira's position on the other side of the room, he could see her standing behind a folded out beach chair. She was supporting herself with both hands on the back of the chair and was looking sideways at the photographer. From the way she was leaning over, the photographer had to be getting a great look at her gorgeous profile.

"Yeah. Just like that." the photographer answered smoothly, nodding as he snapped another photo.

The three of them were inside a large, dimly lit studio, with only Ann and the various props around her being illuminated. She was standing in front of a tall green screen. After the photographs had been taken, the company paying for the pictures would use editing software to digitally insert Ann onto a beach somewhere, completing the scene from their end.

Akira leaned back on the sofa, trying to relax. It wasn't his first time watching Ann do a fashion shoot. This was a little different, however. The man who was currently taking shot after shot of his girlfriend was just starting to become a name in the industry. Apparently the guy, Mamoru Miyazaki, had a reputation for fooling around with some of his models. Mamoru was tall, well built, and had dark hair similar to Akira, though not as unruly.

Ann had confined in Akira that Mamoru had flirted with her heavily during a previous photo shoot, and had kept it up afterward by sending her the occasional text. Most men might have been angered after learning that girlfriend had been hit on like that, but Akira had been excited to hear it. He had always been secretly into NTR. Ann had been intrigued to hear about his interest, and after a while, agreed to play along. The next time Mamoru had sent her a text, Ann texted him back.

Ann kept Akira fully informed of everything the two talked about. At first, they simply discussed the industry while getting to know each other better. Then their conversation grew more playful. The man's many compliments toward Ann started to veer away from being professionally-minded and became much more personal. Mamoru talked a big game it seemed. Ann was swamped with compliments about her beauty, her grace, and her sensuality. Ann was shy at first, but soon enough, she was flirting right back.

A fairly transparent request to pose for him in a bikini for an advertisement came soon after. After being encouraged to by her boyfriend, Ann had accepted the offer...with one condition: her boyfriend Akira, who was into the idea, would need to come along and watch. Mamoru agreed with only one stipulation of his own: Akira could not intervene no matter what, and only Ann would have the power to stop the proceedings. Akira trusted his girlfriend completely and had no problem agreeing to the stipulation.

"Alright. Now let's get you on the chair. Stretch those gorgeous legs out and give me another smile." Mamoru ordered smoothly, straightening up.

Ann grinned and walked right by him. As she did, Akira saw Mamoru reach out, and with a very light touch, run his fingers from her upper thighs to her butt. He must have given her ass a gentle squeeze then, because Ann let out a pretty gasp in response. Ann raised an eyebrow at him, but if anything, her smile only became more inviting.

Ann took the time to glance over at Akira before she sat down. Finding nothing objectionable in his demeanor, she winked at him before returning her attention to the photographer. Akira felt his cock hardening rapidly. Mamoru had taken a chance there, and from his girlfriend's response, his boldness had been rewarded. Clearly, the guy was only going to get bolder.

Ann lied down on the folded out beach chair, stretching out her legs as he had told her to. Mamoru raised his camera once more and started taking snapshots from slightly different angles. Ann was a trained model at this point, so she gave him all sorts of different expressions as he did so.

"Good. Very good. Now I want you to turn your body this way. Put your right hand under your cheek, and rest your left hand on your hip. That's it." Mamoru ordered again, squatting down beside Ann as she followed his instructions.

From Akira's angle, he had a great view of Ann's butt. The tiny bikini she was wearing was providing her with no more coverage than an average thong. The photographer had practically cupped her bare ass. Akira swallowed and took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to get ahead of the proceedings.

"Now pull your leg a little closer to your body. Here, let me show you." Mamoru said smoothly, reaching out once more.

Mamoru put his hand underneath Ann's thigh and used it to raise her leg into the position he desired. Ann giggled and allowed him to do so. Mamoru smiled at her reaction and kept his hand possessively on her thigh for a few seconds longer than was necessary before pulling away.

"Now I want you to hold your bikini string up. Like you're thinking about untying it." Mamoru ordered again from his squatting position, raising his camera.

Ann did as she was told once again. Akira saw Ann take hold of the tiny bikini string on her hip and raise it in the air. If she pulled just a little more, her bikini bottom would come undone. His girlfriend's pussy would be exposed to the man in front of her. Akira found himself wishing she would. Mamoru didn't seem to be as preoccupied, however. Mamoru was a photographer, first and foremost. He wanted the shot more than anything else.

"Perfect. Now give me that same smile from before." Mamoru ordered again, snapping picture after picture of Ann on the chair.

After half a dozen shots from slightly different angles, Mamoru lowered the camera and placed it on the ground in front of him. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"We got the shot. Great job." Mamoru said simply, looking at Ann with an easy grin.

"Really?" Ann asked happily, giving him a wide smile of her own.

Mamoru nodded, then leaned forward. Before Ann could do anything to forestall him, Mamoru kissed her. It looked to be a light kiss at first, but after Ann kissed him back, that changed. The kiss became heavier, and with the way Ann's head subtly shifted to the side, Akira knew that she was allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Mamoru placed his hand on Ann's hip, but he wasn't content to just leave it there. Mamoru squeezed his girlfriend's ass again, and this time, it wasn't playful. It was an assertion of control. It was a clear statement to both Ann and Akira that at the moment, the beautiful blonde model in front of him belonged to Mamoru. Ann quickly began kissing him back that much harder. Akira, for his part, stayed silent. He had agreed not to intervene, after all.

With his assertive move having been welcomed, Mamoru broke off the kiss and stood up. Akira could hear his girlfriend trying to catch her breath after the long, passionate kiss she had shared with the man. Mamoru unzipped his pants and brought out his cock. Akira thought it was the same size as his own at first, but after a moment, he realized Mamoru's cock wasn't fully hard yet. Mamoru looked down at Ann expectantly and said nothing. He didn't need to. It was clear what he wanted. The question was, would Ann comply?

Ann answered that question a moment later. She got on her knees on top of the beach chair and eagerly took Mamoru's cock in her mouth. Akira's breath caught after seeing that. Ann would do that for him every so often, but she had never been too excited to do so. From the way Ann was bobbing up and down on Mamoru's cock though, she was excited for this. Ann's pace slowed a little bit as she kept sucking, probably because Mamoru's cock had reached its full length and thickness in her mouth.

Mamoru settled a hand on top of Ann's head as she kept sucking him. It was another one of his subtle gestures aimed at asserting his control. Ann evidently liked it, as she slipped a hand inside her bikini bottoms and started rubbing herself slowly. This continued for a few minutes, with Akira wondering if Mamoru was going to finish in Ann's mouth or not. Eventually, though, Mamoru used both hands to bring Ann's blowjob to a halt. He kept his cock in Ann's mouth for a few seconds afterward, as if to test whether she would pull away or wait submissively for him to direct her. Ann did the latter, remaining stationary while looking up into his eyes.

"That was fantastic. But now I want you to stand up and bend over the chair." Mamoru ordered in the same calm, assertive voice as he had before.

Ann took his cock out of her mouth with a quiet "pop" sound. She took a moment to catch her breath before standing up from the chair. Ann quickly turned around, gripping the top of the chair and bending over so that she was turned toward Akira and facing away from Mamoru.

Mamoru stepped behind Ann and untied her bikini bottoms, causing them to fall to the floor. Akira gulped at the sight before him: his girlfriend was almost naked in front of another man. A moment later, "almost" was no longer the case. Mamoru untied Ann's bikini top, leaving her breasts exposed for the first time. Ann's cheeks were flushed, and now that she was completely naked, it was obvious how excited she was. Her nipples were hard, and her pussy was so wet that her thighs were starting to become slick.

Mamoru put his hand on Ann's back and pushed down, forcing her to bend over more until her ass was in the air. Mamoru moved closer to Ann, and Akira could see his hard cock between Ann's legs. It hadn't occurred to Akira until this moment, but Mamoru wasn't wearing a condom or anything. And to his knowledge, Ann wasn't on any kind of birth control. Akira's cock became incredibly hard at the thought. He had given his word that he wouldn't intervene, and right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

His girlfriend certainly had the power to put a stop to things, but it seemed she had no intention of doing so. Ann was so turned on that she had unconsciously spread her legs wider, as if she was trying to give Mamoru better access to her pussy. A moment later, Mamoru obliged her implicit request; he slipped his cock inside her.

Ann let out a very sexy moan as soon as he buried every inch of his cock into her pussy. Her mouth remained in a small "o" afterward. Ann clearly wasn't used to his larger size. Mamoru began fucking her slowly, making certain to drive his cock as deeply as he could each time he thrust into her. Ann dropped her head and gripped the top of the chair. From what Akira could see, Ann seemed to be in danger of being overwhelmed by the sensations she was experiencing.

However, Ann soon looked up into Akira's eyes. Akira couldn't tell what she was trying to figure out, if anything. But at least Ann hadn't forgotten his existence. His girlfriend's gaze drifted down to the distinct bulge in Akira's pants. She smiled then, and mimed a miniature jacking off motion with her hand. Akira swallowed tightly, and after a nod of encouragement from Ann, unzipped his pants. He did as his girlfriend had directed him to and began masturbating in full view of Ann.

Ann's smile turned into more of a grin, and she began meeting Mamoru's thrusts with her hips, her long blonde pigtails swaying each time. Mamoru responded to this by grabbing her hips and picking up the pace. Ann's moans ratcheted higher and louder by the minute. Akira had heard that sound often enough before. His girlfriend was nearing a climax.

Akira could see the moment it happened. One of Ann's unconscious ticks when she came was that her eyes crossed slightly for just a second. Akira's cock throbbed heavily as he remembered how Ann's pussy would tighten up tremendously when she came. Right now though, it was Mamoru's cock that was appreciating that sensation. Akira almost came at the thought, but he managed to hold himself back. He could just imagine Ann's mirth if he spurted from his own hand before Mamoru (who, after all, was currently enjoying the silky tightness of her pussy) did.

Mamoru had to know that Ann was cumming, but he didn't slow down one iota. The photographer just kept fucking Ann at his preferred pace, occasionally reaching down to fondle Ann's swaying breasts. Every time Akira saw Mamoru grasp her nipples between his fingers, his cock throbbed. Akira loved touching his girlfriend's full breasts, and seeing another man do it in his place had his head spinning.

Ann came down from her orgasm after more than a minute of highly sexual moaning. The stamina she had built up from their Phantom Thieves activities meant that she had never needed Mamoru to hold her up even through the throes of her climax. Not many girls could have done that. With his girlfriend able to think clearly again, she returned her focus to Akira in front of her.

They locked gazes once more. This time, Akira could detect a hint of a challenging look in her eyes. It might have been entirely in his imagination, but Ann seemed to be saying: _Look at the way he fucks me. Could you do that? Why isn't it you, anyway? Why are you sitting there helplessly on the sofa, touching yourself while he takes me?_

Akira had no answer. True, Akira had given his word that he wouldn't interfere, but he knew a normal guy would have stopped this no matter what he had said previously. If he was being completely honest with himself, Akira was more turned on watching this than he would have been if he was in Mamoru's shoes. Something about seeing his girlfriend being fucked, and fucked very well, was tremendously hot. He could only watch the amazing sight in front of him and continue to touch himself, even if his actions (or lack thereof) were lowering himself in Ann's eyes.

Soon afterward, Mamoru began fucking her harder than ever. Each time he drove his cock into Ann's pussy, it would cause her fantastic tits to bounce fetchingly. More often than not, they would be nestled into Mamoru's large hands. Ann kept looking at Akira with that slightly challenging look, alternating between his face and his cock, until she could not do so any longer. That was because she was clearly about to climax for the second time in 10 minutes.

This time, it seemed Mamoru would join her. He began grunting with every thrust he made. So far, Mamoru hadn't cum. But Akira knew that as soon as Ann was overtaken by her climax, with her pussy tightening instinctively, Mamoru wouldn't last long. Akira was on the edge of cumming himself. Akira found himself wishing the two people fucking in front of him would finally finish. Only then would he allow himself to spurt.

Less than a minute later, it happened. Ann came first, and his girlfriend's loud, sensual moans were followed by an equally loud grunt from Mamoru. He pulled Ann in as tightly as he could, and Akira swallowed heavily as he realized that the man was cumming inside his girlfriend's pussy. A moment later, Akira stopped holding back. He leaned back on the sofa and spurted into the air, relishing the pure pleasure floating through his mind and body. He could hear the satisfied noises being made by both his girlfriend and the man that was fucking her.

Akira opened his eyes and saw that Mamoru was the first to fully recover. He stepped back and pulled his softening cock out of Ann. Akira looked down and saw how his girlfriend's pussy was gaping slightly. It didn't do that after Akira had fucked her, at least not to that degree. Akira swallowed again and wondered how Ann's pussy would feel after the session she had just had. A second later, cum started to drip out slowly. It looked like Mamoru had deposited quite a load inside her.

Ann, having recovered afterward, straightened up. His girlfriend looked admirably indefatigable despite what she had just gone through. Akira assumed she was going to give Mamoru some attention first, but instead, she walked over to where Akira was sitting, entirely naked except for her sky-blue high heels. She bent down in front of Akira and kissed him softly. Ann then broke off the kiss and straightened up again.

"Do you want to do that thing we talked about?" Ann asked huskily, her eyes shining.

"What thing?" Akira asked after a moment, his brain not exactly at its most clear.

Ann said nothing. She merely raised her eyebrows and waited for Akira to remember. Akira racked his brains and thought about what his girlfriend could be referring to. Wait. Did she mean...? Akira's eyes widened and he looked down at Ann's well-fucked pussy. Akira had only said it once, in passing. And it was during sex. Had Ann really remembered? Absurdly enough, Akira's cock hardened once more at the idea even though it hadn't been more than two minutes since he had just orgasmed. Ann looked at his rapidly-hardening cock and smiled, her lip curling ever so slightly.

"Lay back on the sofa." Ann commanded softly, putting one hand on her hip.

Akira, unable to think clearly from the haze of his sudden excitement, obeyed. He couldn't believe this was happening, but all evidence indicated that it was. As soon as he did so, Ann straddled him on the sofa. Not over his hips, where his cock was sticking out, but over Akira's head. Ann shuffled forward until her knees were on either side of him, then settled down with her hips. Ann's recently fucked pussy, with the man's cum seeping out of it, was right in front of Akira's eyes.

"Get busy then. You've got a lot to clean up." Ann ordered in an amused tone, sounding more domme-ish by the minute.

Akira was frozen. This was one of his deepest fantasies, but actually doing it was another thing entirely. Ann sighed and reached back behind her. A moment later, Akira felt her fingers find his cock. She stroked it for a few seconds, but then reached down further. Ann grabbed his balls and held them tightly in her hand.

"Tick tock." Ann said simply, giving his balls a sharp squeeze.

The pain Akira felt got his brain in gear. He extended his tongue and licked beneath Ann's pussy, where Mamoru's cum had seeped out. The taste was not terribly pleasant, but Akira could handle it. As soon as he started licking, Ann released his balls and returned to stroking his cock slowly.

"That's it. Keep going." Ann said encouragingly, smiling at him.

"You two are something else." Mamoru said from a short distance away from them, laughing.

Akira could see Ann turn to Mamoru and offer him a grin, though she quickly returned her attention to Akira. The first few licks were the hardest. Akira was able to push past his natural reticence and managed to lick the outside of Ann's pussy until it was spotless. His girlfriend's pleasurable sighs spurred him on, and Akira began putting his tongue inside Ann's pussy. That was where the lion's share of the cum Mamoru had pumped into her was still waiting.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I know I am." Ann remarked happily, moving her hips back and forth gently.

Akira obviously couldn't answer. He was too busy swallowing a copious amount of cum that he had retrieved with his tongue. Had he been able to answer honestly, Akira couldn't have said for sure whether he liked it. His cock certainly did though; it throbbed every few seconds. Along with Ann's stroking, he was perilously close to cumming again. Unfortunately, his girlfriend knew his body's mannerisms just as well as he knew hers. She took her hands off his cock at once.

"Sorry. Only when you've gotten it all out." Ann said loftily, grinning at him.

Mamoru stepped into Akira's field of vision. The photographer had gotten fully dressed and had a hold of his camera in one hand. For a heart-stopping moment, Akira thought he was going to take a picture of the proceedings. Instead, he bent down slightly to give Ann a kiss. Just like earlier, what may have been intended as a quick kiss lasted for almost ten seconds before Mamoru broke it off. During the kiss, Mamoru reached out with a very casual air and fondled Ann's breast one more time, pinching her hardened nipple gently.

"I'm going to go develop this film. Have fun, you two." Mamoru said in a friendly tone, letting Ann's breast go.

Akira watched Mamoru leave his field of vision and returned his attention to Ann. His girlfriend watched Mamoru leave, her gaze lingering on his retreating figure. His girlfriend soon turned back to watch Akira's efforts, her long pigtails swaying with the motion of her neck. Ann was moving her hips faster than before and her cheeks looked flushed. It seemed incredible, but Ann looked to be on her way to a third climax, this time from Akira's tongue.

Akira had gotten most of the cum out of Ann's pussy, but there was still a little bit left. He had to insert his tongue as deeply as possible, and every time he did it, Ann let out an exceedingly sexy moan. Maybe her recent activities had left her body more sensitive than before, or maybe it was the knowledge of what her boyfriend was truly doing, but Ann was arriving at an orgasm much faster than she usually did when Akira gave her oral sex.

After several minutes of Akira's skillful motion with his tongue (and after it was obvious that he had gotten every drop of cum from her pussy), Ann arched her back and gave into her third climax of the day. True to her word, she returned to stroking Akira's cock. The motion of her hand was weak and distracted, but it was more than enough to cause Akira to spurt instantly. Akira closed his eyes and let out a moan of his own, but the sound was entirely muffled by his girlfriend's pussy.

Ann's third climax seemed less intense than the first two had been, but that was probably for the best. Ann might have passed out otherwise. Her well-satisfied pussy spasmed around Akira's tongue nevertheless, and he did his best to spur Ann's climax further. Eventually, Ann came down from the dizzying highs she had been experiencing. Ann took several moments to catch her breath and then she looked down at him. Even though she looked to be in the mood to talk more than anything, Ann seemed unwilling to relinquish the advantageous position she was in at the moment.

"I'd say that worked out really well. Wouldn't you?" Ann asked sweetly, grinning down at Akira again.

"It was better than I imagined." Akira answered honestly, swallowing.

"I thought so. You know, he mentioned another photoshoot next week..." Ann said hopefully, leaving her implicit question hanging in the air.

"Well...sounds like you should RSVP then." Akira answered after a moment, knowing what his girlfriend very much wanted to hear.

Ann smiled once more, her eyes shining with the many possibilities that were now open to her.


	2. Lovers II: The Party Boat

Akira walked onto the party boat with his girlfriend on his arm, wondering what they were in store for. Mamoru Miyazaki had sent them both an invitation to a small party he was throwing on his private boat. Ann had been quite excited to receive the invitation. She had left the final decision about whether to attend up to Akira, of course, but he wanted to make her happy.

Ann, as the fashion expert, had naturally taken some time to choose her outfit earlier tonight. She was wearing a bright-red halter top and a fairly short black miniskirt, as well as a pair of red heeled boots. The bold colors contrasted nicely with her pale blonde hair, which was in its usual long pigtails. Akira couldn't help but notice that his girlfriend had chosen to dress a little sexier than she normally did—not that Akira minded at all. He loved seeing his girlfriend's curves on display.

Ann had devilishly left her choice of underwear up to Akira, however. It had been quite a rush going through Ann's collection of lingerie, knowing that whatever he chose, his girlfriend would be taking them off for the benefit of another man. Akira had finally settled on a hot pink bra and matching panties for Ann. He remembered seeing the tiny smirk that had appeared on Ann's face as soon as he had chosen. The fact that Akira had picked some of the sexiest lingerie that Ann possessed for her upcoming rendezvous with Mamoru had not been lost on her.

Mamoru's boat was docked in Tokyo Harbor. They had taken the subway there and managed to find the boat on the dock fairly easily. It wasn't some huge yacht, but it looked like a dozen people could hang out on the boat with ease. Almost that many people were already on it, most of whom turned to greet Ann enthusiastically as soon as they stepped on board.

Ann led the way, as she knew most of these people professionally. Akira held her hand while she greeted various models and designers. Akira nodded politely to the people here, but he didn't talk much. This wasn't really his world. Mamoru himself didn't seem to be around. Maybe he was below deck.

Just as Akira was thinking this, Mamoru walked up from inside the helm. The tall, seemingly wealthy photographer was wearing a dark suit with no tie and a pair of slacks. He smiled as soon as he saw Ann. Mamoru walked up to Ann and bent down to kiss her, despite the fact that she was holding Akira's hand. Akira felt his face go slightly red as he heard whispers around them. His cock certainly appreciated the sight, however. It gave a slight throb at the sight. Ann, for her part, squeezed Akira's hand even as she kissed Mamoru back.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Ann. And you too, Akira." Mamoru said smoothly as soon as he broke off the (mercifully) short kiss.

"Thanks for inviting us." Ann replied brightly.

Akira nodded once more, feeling more than a little awkward. It wouldn't have been so bad with Mamoru alone, but knowing that all these acquaintances of Ann were watching the proceedings was a little more difficult to take. Perhaps Mamoru was paying attention to Akira's demeanor because he motioned for them to both follow him into the helm of the boat.

The helm was surprisingly spacious. In addition to the sailing instruments and steering wheel, there was a captain's chair that swiveled around and a small sofa that lined a corner of the room. A compact stairway in the other corner led down into a cabin below the deck. Mamoru sat down in the captain's chair, and Ann and Akira sat down together on the sofa, still holding hands.

"Just so we're clear, you're both up for continuing our game from last time?" Mamoru asked simply, alternating his attention between both Ann and Akira.

"I am . . . and I have a pretty good idea about what my boyfriend thinks about it." Ann replied wickedly.

Ann stopped holding Akira's hand and instead reached out to rub the front of his pants, where Akira's hardened cock was making his interest quite clear. Akira let out a quiet groan at the sensation, causing Ann to grin and speed up the motion of her hand. She might have been trying to get him to spurt then and there, but Akira managed to hold on.

"Alright then. Let's go to my cabin." Mamoru said with a nod, standing up.

Ann paused at her efforts to get Akira to cum prematurely. Instead, she leaned forward to kiss Akira on the cheek, then looked at him with her eyes shining.

"How about you stay here for now? Mamoru and I need a little time to get reacquainted." Ann whispered impishly.

"Are you sure?" Akira asked quietly, his head spinning at his girlfriend's words.

"Just for the first round. You can listen in on the stairs if you want. I'll text you when it's okay to come down." Ann said briskly, standing up from the sofa.

Akira could only nod. Mamoru reached out with one arm, and as soon as Ann walked over to him, drew her into him. Ann giggled and nestled closer to Mamoru as they headed down the stairs together. Right before his girlfriend vanished from sight, she looked at Akira, smiled, and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Akira held off as long as he could. He made it about five minutes, give or take, before he succumbed to the temptation to listen in at the top of the stairs. Akira heard Ann and Mamoru talking, but couldn't quite make out the words. So he traveled halfway down the stairs and sat down there. They were still out of his sight, but now he could hear what they were saying.

"This is such a nice boat." Ann said in an appreciative tone from below.

"Thanks. I don't just use it for parties, you know. Sometimes I like to check out some of the small islands nearby. You're always welcome to come along, you know." Mamoru replied smoothly.

"Only if Akira comes too. That's the rule." Ann remarked in a seemingly firm tone.

"Of course. I don't mind him being here at all, actually. It definitely puts a new spin on things." Mamoru said with a laugh.

"I wonder if he's listening right now." Ann said in a curious tone.

"Maybe. If he is, then let's give him something to listen to." Mamoru remarked in a deeper tone.

The very faint sound of Ann and Mamoru kissing reached Akira's ears. What position were they in? Akira could come up with half a dozen in his mind, each more intimate than the last. The idea that Ann was sitting on his lap was the most appealing, so that was what Akira settled on. Akira heard fainter, muffled sounds that might have been Ann taking off her clothes. Just as Akira was thinking this, a small piece of clothing was tossed into his line of sight at the bottom of the stairs. It was his girlfriend's red halter top. Ann giggled right afterward, though her laugh was cut short by the sound of more kissing.

Akira's cock hardened rapidly at the sight. While Akira had to rely on his imagination for the moment, Mamoru was getting a bird's eye view of Ann in her pink bra—the one that Akira had picked out for his girlfriend earlier tonight. Akira pictured Mamoru fondling Ann's very generous assets before unhooking her bra. As if Akira was predicting the future, it wasn't long before Ann's lacy bra was tossed alongside her halter top at the bottom of the stairs.

From there, things proceeded rapidly. Akira didn't know which one of them was tossing Ann's discarded clothing in front of him, but his girlfriend's skirt and panties were quick to join the pile. His girlfriend was naked now, right in front of another man, and Akira couldn't even see her. Well, he could if he just walked down the stairs, but Akira stayed where he was. Ann was enjoying being able to tease him like this if her frequent giggles were anything to go by.

There had to be a bed down there, because Akira heard the quiet sound of the bedsprings shifting. A moment later, Ann let out a somewhat theatrical but still very sexy moan. Akira's breathing quickened as he realized that Mamoru must have entered her. The man's cock was nestled in his girlfriend's pussy, and there Akira sat, spellbound by what he was hearing.

Their pace was slow at first—or at least, that's what Akira thought. He could hear the bedsprings shifting at a rhythmic pace. Ann's pleasurable sighs, broken only by short periods when it sounded like they were kissing, drifted up the stairs. Akira's cock was as hard as iron. Feeling rather embarrassed, he unzipped his pants and began masturbating slowly. He didn't want to cum just yet. This was an experience that Akira wanted to extend as long as he could.

Mamoru was of a similar mind. He was keeping up the same slow, steady pace even as Ann gradually became louder. As Akira listened closely, he thought he could detect a slight pause Mamoru took after every thrust. Ann's increasingly sexy cries tended to match the timing of the pauses. Akira thought about it for a second, and realized Mamoru must be pausing for a brief moment when his cock was buried to the hilt in his girlfriend's pussy. He was enjoying Ann's tightness, and clearly, Ann loved being filled with his larger cock as well.

Ann's soft sighs had long since turned to sensual moans. She was likely playing up her sexual cries for Akira's benefit, but he had no complaints. It turned him on tremendously to hear how much Ann was enjoying herself. So much so that he was in danger of cumming before either of them did. Akira tried hard to hold himself back, resolving to wait for Mamoru and Ann so that they could all finish at the same time.

Five minutes of this sweetly torturous (at least for Akira) experience went by, then ten minutes. All the while, Mamoru kept fucking Ann at his chosen pace regardless of anything his girlfriend did. Akira couldn't help but marvel at Mamoru's stamina. He wouldn't have lasted half this long—not when Ann made it her business to get Akira to spurt when she wanted to. Ann prided herself on being able to get her boyfriend to cum within 30 seconds of deciding that it was time for him to do so.

Akira couldn't possibly last long after that, not when Ann was squeezing her pussy around his cock and giving the best vocal performance she could. Akira had heard Ann's sultry routine enough times to know that she was doing that right now. And yet Mamoru seemed immune to his girlfriend's efforts to get him to cum before he wanted to. Ann's cries quieted down for a short time, then crested again. There was a different air to them now. Ann had ended her performance. The overly theatrical sound of Ann's cries was gone. They had been replaced by ones that sounded much more real and natural.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of impressively rhythmic fucking, Mamoru picked up the pace. The sound of bedsprings shifting rapidly reached Akira's ears, along with Ann's soon-to-be orgasmic cries. Akira was treated to the incredibly hot sound of Ann and Mamoru climaxing together. In the midst of Ann's sensual moans, he could hear Mamoru let out a series of grunts.

Though Akira couldn't see anything, he knew that every grunt he heard was one more spurt of cum that Mamoru was pumping into Ann. How many had that been? Seven? Akira came as he pictured the scene just a few feet out of his sight. The fact that he hadn't been able to see any of it had been no obstacle. Akira's imagination had been well up to the task of filling in the gaps.

Now spent but still very turned on, Akira listened to the sound of Ann and Mamoru's renewed kissing. It was faint (and Akira might have been interpreting the sound through his own excitement), but the eager, anticipatory air of their kisses before was gone. Now there was a comfortable, contented feel to the way they were kissing now. Akira debated whether to go down the stairs, but remembered that Ann had said she would text him when it was okay. Hopefully, she hadn't forgotten.

"That was incredible." Ann said warmly, as soon as their kissing ceased.

"You were incredible, you mean. We have to do this again soon." Mamoru replied swiftly.

"We'll see. Do you have anything to drink?" Ann asked curiously.

"I don't have anything here. There's a cooler on the deck. I can get some drinks for us." Mamoru answered readily, sounding surprisingly energetic.

"Not necessary. Can you hand me my phone?" Ann asked in a wicked tone.

About thirty seconds later, Akira heard his text tone go off. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message.

_You can come down, but bring us some drinks from the cooler outside. Two fizzy drinks should be fine. Chop-chop, lover boy_

Akira stood up and walked up the stairs as soon as he had finished reading the text. Ann could have easily phrased her message as a request, but she had decided to phrase it as a demand instead. A playful and teasing demand to be sure, but a demand nevertheless. His girlfriend's growing confidence was exciting to see.

It wasn't too hard to locate the cooler. What was rather more difficult was ignoring the curious, somewhat amused looks he was getting from the other guests out on the desk. The other guests here hadn't forgotten how Mamoru had boldly kissed Ann upon her and Akira's arrival. And they weren't blind to the fact that the two of them were alone together in Mamoru's cabin while Akira was out here.

Having gotten the specified drinks, Akira returned to the helm of the boat and went down the stairs to the cabin. He passed the spot where Ann's discarded clothes had been tossed and got his first view of the cabin itself—not that he was able to take in any of the details. Mamoru had already gotten dressed; but Ann was naked on the bed in front of Akira, and that was all he cared about.

Ann was grinning at him. She reached out for one of the drinks Akira was holding. He handed it to her, and then, feeling a little embarrassed, handed the other one to Mamoru. Both of them took a long drink (they had clearly exerted themselves), leaving Akira to stand there a bit awkwardly. Ann didn't seem to feel awkward at all, though. His girlfriend looked to be completely comfortable being naked in front of the two men.

"Thanks." Mamoru said graciously as soon as he was finished.

"Don't mention it." Akira murmured quietly.

"Did you like what you heard?" Ann asked saucily.

"Yes, I did." Akira answered honestly, as Ann giggled.

"Well, as much I want to stay, I have to talk to some of the other guests. Feel free to stay here as long as you want." Mamoru offered smoothly, heading toward the stairs.

Akira and Ann watched him leave. As soon as Mamoru did, Akira turned back to look at his girlfriend. Whatever he was planning to say was lost as he saw that Ann had shifted position and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She leaned back and opened her legs invitingly. Her well-satisfied pussy was leaking a little bit of the cum Mamoru had pumped into her. Ann was looking at him intently with her eyebrows raised, wordlessly putting the question to Akira.

Too turned on to think properly, and with his cock hard once more, Akira sank down to the floor in front of Ann and began to lick his girlfriend's pussy clean. Ann giggled again and leaned back further on the bed, propping herself up with her elbows.

"I love it when you do this. You love it too, don't you?" Ann asked wickedly.

Akira's tongue was too occupied for him to answer back, but Ann took his lack of an objection for agreement. She smiled, then began wrapping her legs around Akira's head. Gently, of course, but it was nevertheless clear that Ann expected him to keep licking her pussy until it was well and truly clean.

"This part makes things a little fairer, right? Mamoru gets my pussy, but so do you. Just in a different way." Ann remarked with a laugh.

Akira inserted his tongue deeper into Ann's pussy, ignoring the taste. Which wasn't all that bad, really. His girlfriend's pleasure was much more important. Ann let out a quiet moan, resting her hands on top of Akira's head. Her recently satisfied pussy was quite sensitive at the moment, and it seemed that she wasn't too far away from another climax.

"I want you to do this after every time Mamoru and I make love. Every single time." Ann moaned breathily, beginning to writhe on the bed.

Akira had long since finished licking his girlfriend's pussy clean, but he kept up the quick pace of his tongue anyway. After only a few minutes of this, Ann was orgasming once again. From the more restrained yet very contented sounds she was making, it wasn't quite the same as with Mamoru. The deep stimulation of Mamoru's large cock had sounded like it had driven Ann wild. But now, Akira's worshipful tongue seemed to be delivering physical and emotional satisfaction to Ann in equal measure.

Ann's mellower climax receded after a few minutes, but she kept her long legs wrapped tightly around Akira's head. Akira figured that his girlfriend would release him when she was satisfied, and so he decided to keep licking Ann's pussy until she said otherwise. Akira glanced up at Ann and saw that his girlfriend was looking down at him with a very contented smile on her face.

"I'm going to text Mamoru. Keep licking me until he gets back." Ann ordered coolly, winking at Akira.

Akira's cock gave an extra throb as he obeyed Ann's order. Satisfied with that, Ann turned her attention to her phone and began texting with Mamoru. His girlfriend's growing assertiveness was a sight to behold. Ann had certainly come a long way from when they had first met. Now, Ann seemed to have supreme confidence in both her body and the ease with which she could issue commands.

Akira couldn't help but wonder what further changes Ann might undergo as their game went on.


	3. Empress I: The Club

Akira and Haru held hands as they walked through the long, darkened hallway. They were inside a particular high-rise building in Ginza. This floor housed a very exclusive, very discrete sex club for Tokyo's elite. It was their first time attending. Haru's connections had gotten them in.

"I'm feeling a little nervous, to be honest." Haru said softly beside him, looking up at Akira.

Haru's expression was difficult to read. That was due to the half-mask she was wearing. Upon their entrance into the club, they had both been given their choice of masks to hide their identity. Haru's mask, a very feminine-looking creation decorated with lilac feathers and sparkling rose quartz, covered the upper half of her face. His girlfriend's best features were not obscured, however: Haru's soft, curly brown hair, her warm brown eyes, beautiful lips, and kind smile were just as apparent as before.

Akira was wearing a mask that was slightly different. He had passed over the feminine masks (for obvious reasons) and had chosen a mask intended for male members at random. The mask he was wearing now was some kind of animal mask with miniature horns.

They had both changed before heading into the main room. Akira was wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts. Haru, on the other hand, was wearing her most sophisticated lingerie and heels. All of it was a perfectly color-coordinated shade of lilac. Haru had purchased the set of lingerie specifically to wear at the club, and it was the first time Akira had seen his girlfriend in it. Only a keen desire to see his fantasies unfold had kept him from taking Haru in the changing room a minute ago. But if his girlfriend had misgivings, then Akira needed to heed them.

"We don't have to do this, you know." Akira said warmly, squeezing Haru's hand.

"No, I want to. You were really brave to tell me about the kind of things you liked. I have to be brave, too." Haru replied intently, sounding more resolute than before.

This had begun as Akira's idea. At least, the desire to see Haru with another man had been his idea. Becoming members in this sex club had been Haru's suggestion, as soon as his girlfriend had been given enough time to think it over. Thankfully, Haru had been quite open and willing to try, even if she never would have come up with the idea herself.

Akira smiled at his girlfriend and saw Haru smile back, and together they reached the end of the hall. Akira took a deep breath and opened the door with Haru following close behind.

The main room was large and expensively decorated. Soft lamps lit up a number of tables covered with white linen, upon which a collection of delicate-looking hors d'oeuvres and exotically colored drinks were on offer. Perhaps a dozen people sat conversing at the tables, most of whom were holding drinks in their hands. Like Akira and Haru, everyone here was stripped down to their underwear and wearing masks to obscure their identities.

Almost everyone here was older than either of them, but none seemed to be over the age of 35. There seemed to be an equal number of men and women, but that made sense. According to Haru, no one could be a member of the club or attend without being with a partner.

There were half a dozen smaller rooms connected to the main room. Velvet curtains could be drawn across the entrance, giving the occupants some semblance of privacy. Four of the rooms were occupied—two were not. Akira could see a king-sized bed inside each of the open rooms. There was quite a collection of sex toys hanging from the walls of the rooms, though it was hard to tell what they were from this far away.

Haru was gripping Akira's hand very tightly. Akira squeezed Haru's hand back, trying to give his girlfriend a little comfort. Most of the members here had noticed their arrival. Akira felt a little nervous about the way the women were looking at him appraisingly, but Haru had to be far more nervous than he was. Most of the men in the room were looking at his girlfriend who, after all, was wearing some very appealing lingerie and nothing else.

"L-Let's sit down, shall we?" Akira suggested, going for a calm and collected tone but not quite succeeding.

"O-Of course." Haru answered weakly, sounding similarly ill at ease.

They sat down at the closest unoccupied table. Drinks of various colors and hues rested on the table in front of them. Wanting to help both of them relax, Akira reached out and retrieved two drinks, passing one to his girlfriend. Haru took it with an air of gratitude and sipped her ruby red cocktail slowly. Akira did the same with his electric blue drink, though he had no idea what it was.

The members were whispering to each other, and occasional chuckles from the men and giggles from the women reached their ears. After a minute or two of this, two of them, a man and a woman, stood up and walked over to Akira and Haru's table. The man was large and appeared to be around 200 pounds—most of it was muscle. He was tanned, and he looked to be about 35. He had a red demon half-mask on and was wearing boxers similar to Akira. The woman looked to be a few years younger, and she had on a coral blue bra and matching panties. She had long, straight black hair and was wearing a more friendly-looking blue succubus mask.

"Hello! We're always glad to meet new members!" The woman said as soon as the two of them reached Akira and Haru's table, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Akira answered automatically, accepting the woman's offered hand.

Akira shook the woman's hand, noting her confident grip. The man did the same with Haru, and as soon as his girlfriend shook the man's hand, he bent down to kiss it. Haru giggled at the man's gesture and her eyes flicked over to Akira. Maybe she was looking to see if Akira was put out by it, but obviously that wasn't the case. His cock gave a tiny throb at the sight.

"W-We're happy to be here. Thank you for welcoming us." Haru answered quickly, her training in polite conversation kicking in.

The two older members sat down at their table. Akira couldn't help but notice that the man had chosen the seat next to Haru, while the woman had chosen the seat next to Akira. The man seemed completely focused on Haru, while the woman looked to be paying attention to everyone equally.

"You can call me Tamiko. The man currently eyeing your girlfriend is my husband, Jin." The woman explained patiently, sounding amused by the sight.

Were those their real names? Probably not. Akira nodded politely and decided to do likewise and make up a name for himself. As he was thinking of one, Akira realized that the woman's method of introduction was likely a test to see how possessive he might be of Haru. Both of them were looking at him now.

"You can call me Ren." Akira said simply, allowing his girlfriend to introduce herself.

"M-My name is Harumi. We're pleased to meet you." Haru answered with an alternate version of her actual name, looking at Akira briefly.

That worked. Jin grinned and returned his full attention to Haru. The woman, Tamiko, nodded to herself and sipped her drink. Akira drank from his own once more, hoping the alcohol would help him loosen up a little.

* * *

"Really? That's amazing!" Haru said with a giggle, draining the last of her cocktail.

"Of course! Her husband was counting on me to show her a good time, after all." Jin barked with a laugh.

Haru had certainly loosened up after the last half hour. His girlfriend had downed two of those ruby-red cocktails. That was a significant amount of alcohol for Haru's fairly small frame. It meant that Haru was far less inhibited than she had been.

At first, Haru had only offered polite conversation to Jin. She had also glanced at Akira frequently. But as time went on, Haru stopped looking over at her boyfriend so much and began laughing along with Jin's boastful exploits. If the large, tanned man could be believed, he had fucked every single woman in the club multiple times. Haru had been nervous about him earlier, but now she seemed genuinely interested in his stories. Akira had even caught Haru briefly glancing downward when Jin had boasted about his size.

Akira had downed two cocktails as well, but being larger, he wasn't as affected. Neither was Tamiko. The more mature, sophisticated woman had engaged him in plenty of conversation, but Akira had a little difficulty keeping up. He was much more preoccupied with the sight of his girlfriend being heavily flirted with. Tamiko didn't mind. The woman in the blue succubus mask appeared to have gotten a grasp of the situation quickly.

"Well, I'd say she's about ready, wouldn't you?" Tamiko whispered suddenly, looking playful.

"Ready? I'm not sure-." Akira began, even though he knew full well what Tamiko meant.

"Of course, you've been ready for a while, I see." Tamiko whispered again, reaching out to him under the table.

Akira could only watch as Tamiko ran her hand over his boxers, feeling his hardened cock. Akira gulped, and Tamiko laughed softly. As beautiful as she was, Tamiko had to know that Akira wasn't really hard because of her. The woman seemed not to mind, however.

"How about you go prepare the room? There's a cart with condoms over by the entrance. Make sure you get plenty of the ones in the largest size. Unless you want your girlfriend to get knocked up. My Jin would be happy to do it, if so." Tamiko instructed him softly, laughing at her own joke.

Akira stood up quickly. The idea of Haru getting impregnated by this huge guy was an incredible turn on. He didn't really want it to happen, of course, but...

"Where are you going?" Haru asked quizzically, having seemingly just remembered her boyfriend was here.

"Ren's going to go prepare the room for us. He's such a nice boy." Tamiko answered swiftly before Akira could respond.

Jin let out another booming laugh, and Haru smiled. Because of her mask, Akira couldn't quite tell if Haru was being her usual kind self or if her smile had a hint of amusement in it. He rather thought it was the latter, but that could have easily been his imagination.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but shut it after a moment. What was there to say anyway? Tamiko had already explained the situation. Akira simply walked over to where Tamiko had directed him to go. A cart filled with many condoms in multi-colored wrappers was beside one of the open rooms. Akira looked at the varied condoms and found the largest ones piled in the corner.

How many should he get? Tamiko had told him to get plenty, but surely Jin wouldn't need more than a couple. Two should be fine. A little voice inside Akira told him that he was playing with fire here, but that was the idea, wasn't it?

Akira turned around and saw that Haru was accompanying their two acquaintances to an open room. Haru had her head turned and was looking at Akira curiously. The man, Jin, was holding Haru's hand. On her other side, Tamiko had bent down and was whispering into Haru's ear, causing his girlfriend to giggle and return her attention to the large man beside her.

Something about the way Haru was holding Jin's hand made his girlfriend seem...sexier somehow. Of course, Haru had always been sexy. But the knowledge that a man other than Akira was about to enjoy Haru's charms was making his girlfriend look that much more appealing in Akira's eyes. Suddenly, he was regretting holding back in the changing room before. Too late now, though. Akira hastened to follow them, two condom wrappers in his hand.

Akira entered the room behind them and was immediately distracted by the varied paraphernalia hanging from the walls. Haru was similarly stunned, as his girlfriend had stopped dead as soon as she had entered. Various bondage items hung from one wall, while spanking implements hung from another, and quite a number of different kinds of vibrators and dildos hung from the third wall.

"Don't let that stuff worry you, dear. Those are for our more adventurous members." Tamiko said coolly, winking at Haru.

"I...I see." Haru replied shortly.

The walls aside, the room was spacious. In addition to the king-sized bed, there were several comfortable chairs around the bed, and bizarrely, a kind of stockade. It was a long, wide strip of wood with two wrist holes and a larger neck hole. There was a padded area for the participant to rest on their knees, but it was still an intimidating object.

"Can I speak to A-, Ren first?" Haru asked quickly, momentarily tripping on Akira's pseudonym.

"Of course, dear. Take all the time you need." Tamiko answered silkily.

Haru hurried over to where Akira was standing. As soon as they reached each other, Haru did her cute little thing where she would rise onto her tiptoes in front of him, implicitly requesting a kiss. It wasn't strictly necessary, as she was wearing heels, but Akira read the message and gave his girlfriend what she wanted, kissing her lightly. Haru was breathing harder than usual, and so was he. Was this really about to happen?

"Are you sure this is what you want? There's no turning back after." Haru whispered quietly, gazing at him.

Akira couldn't lie to himself; he did indeed want this to happen. But if Haru wasn't into this kind of play and was planning to fuck Jin solely for Akira's sake, then he wasn't so sure. Akira took a moment to examine his girlfriend before answering. Haru's eyes were bright and (perhaps helped by the alcohol she had consumed) there was no reluctance at all in her gaze. Akira then looked down and saw, to his own excitement, that his girlfriend's nipples had hardened underneath her violet bra. That only happened when Haru was seriously turned on.

"Absolutely. I want you to have a great time." Akira whispered back, smiling at Haru.

"Really? Tamiko told me...well, nevermind." Haru replied quietly, falling silent.

Just what Tamiko had told his girlfriend was left unsaid, and Akira wasn't sure he wanted to know. Haru cocked her head slightly, seemingly curious about where exactly Akira was coming from. She then looked down and saw the condoms that Akira was holding and smiled. She reached out, and with unusual boldness, took one out of Akira's hand and looked at it closely.

"These are pretty big. Are they for you or for Jin?" Haru asked teasingly, her smile indicating that she already knew the answer.

"Um, for Jin. Tamiko said to get the largest ones." Akira answered with a slight gulp, his cock throbbing in his boxers.

"I see! But you didn't get any for yourself. I was going to say you can do whatever you want with Tamiko, but I guess you don't want to. Have fun watching, then." Haru said with a giggle.

Haru turned around and walked back over to Jin. Was it his imagination, or was Haru walking a little more sensually than usual? Her ass, nicely framed by the violet panties she had on, was suddenly an arresting sight. Haru reached Jin and took hold of his hand once more. Jin grinned and bent down to kiss Haru, delivering a rougher kiss than Akira's previous one. Haru, for her part, accepted Jin's aggressive move readily.

Jin led Haru over to the bed and sat down. The older man gently but firmly pulled her onto his lap. Haru sat down rapidly, letting out a tiny noise of surprise, but she didn't seem to mind. She even giggled when Jin kissed her neck. Haru was keeping her eyes on Akira, though she closed them languidly as soon as Jin grasped her breasts over her bra with both hands.

"Oho. These are nice." Jin said appreciatively.

Jin fondled Haru's breasts for a few seconds until his fingers found her hardened nipples. He grinned and slipped his hands inside Haru's bra. Haru let out a very cute moan at this, one that rose in volume as soon as Jin began caressing her nipples with his fingers. Akira couldn't help but stare, his breath quickening. Haru's nipples were definitely her weak point, and Jin seemed to have found it without any trouble.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Tamiko said coolly, winking at him.

Akira glanced at Tamiko and nodded, heading to the sofa chairs in the corner of the room. Tamiko followed him and sat down close, but not right next to Akira. Her amusement was evident even underneath the mask she was wearing. Akira looked at the dark-haired woman for a few seconds longer, appreciating her beauty and charm, but soon enough, his gaze was drawn back to the bed in the center of the room.

Jin laid down on his side on the bed, pulling Haru down with him. The tanned, older man used his hands, which were still inside Haru's bra, to draw her closer to him so that they were spooning together. He began kissing her neck once more. All the while, Haru was letting out cute moans, her excitement increasingly evident. Was it an act for Akira's benefit, or was Haru really enjoying this as much as she seemed to be? Regardless, Akira's cock was as hard as a rock underneath his boxers.

"Watch closely, Ren. My Jin really knows how to please a woman. He should, as he's fucked a couple hundred of them by now." Tamiko said with a laugh next to Akira.

"Really?" Akira asked quietly, his eyes still on the scene in front of him.

"Oh yes. Not that it's enough for him, of course. I think my Jin will only be truly satisfied once he's fucked every woman in Tokyo. He's well on his way, at any rate." Tamiko said with a tinkling laugh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ha! If only. But I like to call it love-making. After all, I love each and everyone one of them." Jin replied with one of his deep, booming laughs from over on the bed.

Jin took a hand out from inside Haru's bra and brought it down between her legs, causing Haru to let out a quiet, though still sensual moan. Akira watched, spellbound, as Jin rubbed his girlfriend's pussy over her violet panties, gently at first, then faster as time went on. Haru began to writhe in Jin's grasp from the forceful stimulation she was receiving from the older man's fingers. It was certainly a contrast to how Haru usually reacted to Akira's more gentle technique.

Haru began letting out the rhythmic, cutely stuttering moans she often did when approaching orgasm. Jin grinned and slipped his hand inside Haru's panties, redoubling the pace of his rubbing. Haru arched her back—or tried to, pressed against Jin as she was. Seconds later, she climaxed, squeezing her thighs tightly around Jin's hand. Haru, the well-behaved girl that she was, was never loud when she came, but Akira could see the telltale sign: her toes were curled tightly, every one of them. Jin held Haru even more closely during her climax, kissing her neck gently.

"Jin likes to make sure a girl cums before he starts. It makes it easier if they're not used to his size." Tamiko pointed out coolly, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"I see." Akira replied absently, his cock still as hard as a rock in his underwear.

"Why don't you go give Jin his condoms? He might have a present for you in return." Tamiko said wickedly, winking at Akira.

Akira looked at Tamiko for a moment, then rose from the chair as he was told. He was so turned on that it was quite difficult to think clearly at the moment. Listening to Tamiko seemed like a far easier prospect. Akira walked over to the bed and offered the condoms to Jin, who pushed himself up from the bed and took them at once. Now that she was free, Haru laid down on her back, still catching her breath.

"Thanks, kid. Two, huh? I doubt that'll be enough. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose. Here, take these." Jin said with another booming laugh.

Jin reached over and pulled Haru's violet panties off in one smooth motion. Haru, still recovering from her orgasm, blushed and closed her legs together as she covered her pussy shyly with one hand. Her blushing only increased when Jin held her panties out to Akira, who took them with slightly shaky hands. Haru was gazing at him, her expression difficult to read. She then saw how much of a tent Akira was pitching in his boxers and her expression cleared. Haru smiled rather saucily at Akira and stopped trying to cover her pussy.

Akira gulped and headed back to where Tamiko was sitting, holding his "present". Haru's panties were quite wet, that much was clear. Akira set Haru's panties down beside him as he sat down. Tamiko watched him return, her eyebrows rising considerably.

"I told you to get plenty of condoms for Jin, didn't I?" Tamiko asked reprovingly as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, well..." Akira answered, or failed to as he trailed off.

"That part I said about your girlfriend getting knocked up was a joke, you know. But my Jin will do it if nobody stops him. He loves impregnating women." Tamiko warned ruefully.

"I can always go get more." Akira protested quietly, his breath catching as he imagined Haru becoming pregnant as a result of tonight.

"Assuming your girlfriend wants you to. She might not be able to say no later." Tamiko pointed out with a shake of her head.

Over on the bed, Jin had taken off his boxers. Akira's eyes widened at the sight of the older man's very large cock. It was at least 8 inches long with impressive thickness. Haru, still resting on her side, was gazing at it as well, her mouth open in surprise. Haru looked over at Akira in a minor panic, clearly wanting to know what she should do.

Jin knew what to do, however. The older man unrolled the extra-large condom over his cock and crawled over to where Haru was laying. Jin pushed her legs apart widely, then grabbed Haru by the hips and pulled her closer to him. His hardened cock was now resting against her pussy, which was still wet from her recent climax.

"Alright, little lady. This might hurt at first, but I guarantee it'll feel good shortly." Jin remarked confidently, inserting his cock into Akira's girlfriend.

Haru winced as Jin's huge cock entered her pussy, inch by inch. Jin didn't shove it in, but he inserted it at a rapid pace. In no time at all, every inch of the older man's cock was nestled inside Haru's pussy. Haru's eyes were wide, and she seemed to be moving her mouth silently. Akira couldn't tell whether Haru was in pain or pleasure, but regardless, he was spellbound by the sight.

Jin paused for a few moments, evidently allowing Haru the chance to get used to his size. But soon enough, he drew back and began fucking Haru at a slow, steady pace. Haru let out some reserved but nevertheless cute sighs of satisfaction. Akira knew that Haru went to great lengths to avoid being too loud, but she never pretended to feel good when she didn't. The thought that his girlfriend was truly enjoying being fucked by another man made Akira's cock as hard as it could be. At least, until Jin pushed Haru's brassiere cups upward, causing her breasts to spill out beneath them. Jin fondled them with a grin, squeezing Haru's generous assets tightly.

"These are really nice. And you got a fantastic pussy as well, little lady. Nice and tight." Jin said appreciatively.

Haru said nothing, though she did redden a bit, her blush barely visible below her mask. Jin let go of Haru's breasts and grabbed hold of her hands instead, raising them higher. He interlocked his fingers between Haru's and just like that, they were fucking with their hands clenched together, his much larger hands dwarfing her smaller ones. Haru was regarding Jin with no small amount of amazement with her mouth in a perpetual "o". Meanwhile, Tamiko had slid next to Akira on the couch.

"I'll show you how to truly enjoy this. Take your underwear off, please." Tamiko instructed archly, smiling at Akira.

Akira blinked and then did as he was told. He was too turned on to do otherwise. Akira pulled his boxer shorts down, causing his hardened cock to spring out. Tamiko looked down at it, gave a small nod of approval, then picked up Haru's worn panties. Tamiko slipped them over his cock and began giving him a very slow handjob, making certain to place the wettest spot on Haru's panties right over the head of his cock.

Akira almost came right then and there, but Tamiko didn't allow him to. The mature woman was watching Akira closely. Her grip on his cock loosened and she almost came to a stop, causing Akira's orgasm to recede. As soon as it did, Tamiko went back to her earlier speed, rubbing his cock in a slow, sedate pace. Once again, Akira felt like cumming, and once again, Tamiko slowed down further. It was uncanny how easily the woman could read Akira's body language.

"You'll enjoy it more if you don't cum too fast, dear. Now, keep watching your girlfriend." Tamiko instructed again, her eyes shining.

He didn't need to be told twice. Jin had increased the speed of his thrusts, causing Haru to moan prettily every time he drove his cock all the way into her. Haru had wrapped her legs around his body, and along with the way they were still holding each other's hands, it really did look more like love-making than simple fucking.

"I can tell you're the shy type, little lady, but you'll like this more if you let yourself go. When you feel like you're going to cum, say it out loud. Can you do that?" Jin asked Haru as he continued to thrust his cock into her pussy, sounding admirably indefatigable.

"I-I can't. It's t-too embarrassing." Haru protested weakly, her own sighs causing her to stutter slightly.

"Yes, you can. I expect to hear it when you do." Jin said confidently, picking up his pace.

Jin was no longer holding back, it seemed. He was fucking Haru on the bed at a brisk pace, each powerful thrust forcing a pleasurable moan out of her. No longer unbound by her bra, Haru's impressive breasts bounced back and forth with the newfound force of Jin's thrusts. Meanwhile, Akira sat on the couch with Tamiko patiently rubbing his cock beside him, utterly absorbed in what he was seeing. Akira didn't even need to worry about holding himself back from cumming, as Tamiko took care of that for him.

"They're nearing the end. Of the first round, anyway. Jin's going to be enjoying your girlfriend for a while yet, so keep being patient." Tamiko remarked cheerfully, continuing to both pleasure and torment Akira.

Tamiko was right. Jin was grunting every few seconds, each grunt a little louder than the one before it. Haru was arching her back on the bed, her legs still wrapped around Jin's body. Akira could see the tell-tale sight of her toes beginning to curl, and he wondered whether Haru would obey the order she had been given.

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Haru cried out helplessly, throwing her head back.

Jin nodded with approval and drove his cock as deeply as he could into Haru before letting out a series of loud grunts. Akira's breath caught as he realized they were cumming together, completely in sync. Only the thin material of the condom Jin was wearing was keeping him from pumping his cum into Haru's pussy. Haru, for her part, was writhing beneath him, gasping in pure pleasure as what looked like an amazing orgasm rippled through her.

Jin was the first to recover. He took hold of Haru's chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. He then kissed her deeply, inserting his tongue into her mouth even as she was still recovering from her climax. Haru, whether she was in control of herself or not, accepted Jin's rough, possessive kiss eagerly.

Akira was so turned on that he felt as though he could have cum twice so far, but Tamiko hadn't allowed him to do so yet. The woman in the blue succubus mask could read his body language perfectly, and she seemed in no hurry to let him cum. Jin, meanwhile, pushed himself off of Haru, taking his cock out of her. A large bulb filled with his cum sagged at the end of the condom, and the thought that without it, all of that cum would be swimming inside Haru almost made Akira cum again.

Jin unrolled the condom over his cock. His cock wasn't as hard as it had been, but it was still plenty large enough. Akira could only watch as Jin skillfully tied the end of the condom so nothing would leak, then tossed it aside on the bed. Jin reached the only remaining condom, let out a laugh, then rolled it onto his cock.

Haru had finally recovered from her climax. His girlfriend pushed herself up on the bed slowly. Aside from her mask and her bra, which was still pushed up over the top of her breasts, she was naked. Haru's cheeks were flushed, her curly hair had frizzed out a touch, and her eyes were wide. In short, she looked like she had been very well fucked. Akira couldn't help but note the difference in how Haru looked now compared to how she normally looked after they had sex.

Haru crawled over on the bed until she was facing the sofas where Akira and Tamiko were sitting. She looked over at Akira and cocked her head slightly, taking in the sight in front of her. Haru's eyebrows rose as she saw Tamiko giving Akira a handjob with a pair of panties over his cock. Then she noticed just whose panties were being used. Haru reddened a bit at first, then giggled.

"Seems like you're ready for round two, little lady." Jin said from behind her, moving toward Haru on the bed.

"R-Round two?" Haru asked in surprise, turned her head back toward the older man.

"That's right. I've always got more love to give for a beautiful lady like yourself." Jin answered readily, reaching behind Haru's back.

Jin unhooked Haru's bra effortlessly. Who knew how many times he had done such a thing? Haru's bra fell from her shoulders onto the bed, leaving her entirely naked. Jin then repeated his motion from before, taking hold of Haru's chin and turning her head until she was facing him. He then kissed her in the same deep, rough fashion as before. Akira wouldn't have thought Haru liked that kind of thing, but his girlfriend definitely seemed to enjoy Jin's assertive moves.

A minute or two passed in which both Akira and Haru were the subject of the older couple's roving hands. Jin fondled Haru's breasts one after the other, then reached between her legs in order to rub Haru's pussy briskly. Akira, meanwhile, was still being subjected to Tamiko's slow, sedate handjob. He could have done something about it by now if he wanted to. But the sight in front of him was too engrossing, and Akira wanted to keep watching for as long as he could.

Akira could see Haru steadily becoming wetter as she kissed Jin. The older man continued to stimulate her pussy expertly with his hand. Perhaps, he always made certain that a woman was warmed up before he tried to put his huge cock in her. Akira appreciated it, as he wanted Haru to get just as much enjoyment out of delivering his fantasy as he got out of receiving it.

Jin withdrew his hand from between Haru's legs and pushed her down on the bed firmly. Not in a missionary position like before, but down onto her hands and knees in front of him. He was planning to fuck her doggy-style! Akira had never done that with Haru before. Akira almost came then and there. Only the way that his cock gave an extra throb at the thought gave Tamiko time to cease the motion of her hand entirely.

"Nice try, sweetie. But you're going to have to wait until the end." Tamiko whispered wickedly, waiting a few seconds before starting her handjob up again.

Akira groaned in response, but he didn't really mind. This was more about Haru's satisfaction than his own, after all. Over on the bed, Haru was staring at Akira, her eyes wide. Being fucked from behind was an entirely new experience for Haru, and it seemed like she didn't know what to do.

Jin, of course, knew exactly what to do. He scooted forward on the bed until his hardened cock was resting against Haru's thigh. The older man then used his hands to gently spread Haru's legs further apart, then lined up his cock with Haru's waiting pussy. Akira and Haru shared an intense look before Jin inserted his large cock into Haru's pussy, causing his girlfriend to turn her head to look at the man behind her.

This time, Jin didn't pause at all. Haru had already gotten used to his size by now, and Jin didn't waste a moment before he started to fuck her. He got a firm grip on Haru's hips with both hands and established a brisk pace from the beginning, thrusting powerfully with his own hips.

Haru was letting out her quiet but nevertheless very erotic moans once again. In this doggy-style position, it looked like Jin could insert his cock even deeper into Haru's pussy than before. He could also thrust harder as well. Both of those facts as well as the complete novelty of the position were why Haru seemed to be getting into it much quicker than during the first round.

"Want to cum?" Tamiko asked abruptly, temporarily drawing Akira's focus.

"Yes. Yes, please." Akira couldn't help but answer, his desire to cum steadily rising as the minutes went by.

"Hmm. Harumi there was brave enough to push past her reticence and announce that she was cumming like Jin told her. How about you do something similar?" Tamiko asked in a quiet tone, her voice filled with glee.

"What...what do you mean?" Akira asked after a moment, glancing over at the mature woman beside him.

"Instead of announcing it, how about you ask your girlfriend for permission? It's her panties you're planning to cum into, after all." Tamiko said wickedly.

Akira blinked as he digested the woman's words. Asking Haru for permission to cum would be a little embarrassing, but surely she would say yes. Akira needed to cum soon. A little embarrassment would definitely be worth it. Akira, too turned on to think deeply about it, nodded at Tamiko.

"Harumi, dear. Ren here has something he'd like to ask you." Tamiko announced in a loud tone.

Having propped herself up on her elbows as Jin continued to fuck her, Haru didn't even acknowledge Tamiko's words at first. Part of the reason might have been that "Harumi" and "Ren" weren't their real names. But the real reason (doubtlessly) was that his girlfriend was too busy enjoying Jin's cock to put much stock into what was going on around her. But after a few moments, Haru blinked and turned to look over at Akira and Tamiko.

"W-What?" Haru asked blankly.

"I said, Ren here has something he'd like to ask you." Tamiko prompted, turning to look at Akira.

Haru looked over at Akira in puzzlement. Seeing his girlfriend's gaze upon him (as well as Tamiko's), Akira suddenly felt a little hesitant to speak up. But he had her attention now. If Akira let Haru get lost in pleasure again, he might not be able to get her attention back until she and Jin were finished.

"Can...can I cum, please?" Akira asked faintly.

Haru didn't answer at first. She looked at Akira, then back at Tamiko, who was clearly controlling the proceedings on her end of the room. Tamiko winked and smiled at Haru, who seemed to read her intentions loud and clear. Haru looked back at Akira with a smile that looked almost like a smirk, if that could be ascribed to her.

"N-Not yet. O-Only when I s-say so." Haru answered in a firm tone, only faltering whenever Jin drove his cock all the way inside her.

Hearing his girlfriend's dominant attitude toward him (especially when she was busy submitting to the man currently fucking her) drove Akira for a loop. It was a side of Haru that he had never seen, but given the way that he almost came once again, he liked it. Tamiko was watching him too closely to be surprised by that, however.

"Ooo, too bad. Guess you'll have to keep being patient." Tamiko said in a faux sympathetic tone, slowing her handjob down significantly.

Akira groaned in response. At least he still had the captivating sight in front of him to enjoy. Haru had closed her eyes and was seemingly intent on immersing herself in the pleasure she was feeling. His girlfriend's breasts bounced appealingly beneath her after every thrust of Jin's cock, and Akira followed the pace of Haru's wonderful assets as they bounced back and forth in front of him.

It wasn't long before Haru was approaching a climax once again. The proof was in the way that Haru began meeting Jin's thrusts with some movements of her own. Haru had begun pushing herself backward, trying to get Jin's cock even deeper in her pussy than before. It took a little while, but soon Jin and Haru's movements were perfectly in sync together, causing Haru to moan louder than Akira had ever heard her before.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Haru cried out in her lovely voice, no embarrassment whatsoever in it.

Jin laughed and redoubled his pace. After only a few seconds, he drove his cock all the way into Haru and began grunting heavily. Akira could only watch, amazed, as Jin and Haru climaxed together just as they had earlier. Their bodies looked as though they were made for each other, each one working to give as much pleasure to the other as possible.

"Looks like Harumi might have forgotten about you for a bit. But I'm sure she'll remember you when she recovers." Tamiko said in the same faux sympathetic tone as before, fondling Akira's cock slowly.

Now Akira knew why Tamiko was such a match for Jin. Where her husband's appetite for the physical seemed bottomless, Tamiko glorified in the mental side of sex. She was deriving quite a bit of pleasure out of topping Akira as her husband enjoyed Haru's body.

"But now comes the question. I know Jin will want a round three, and unless I missed my guess, Harumi there wouldn't say no to the prospect. But they're out of condoms..." Tamiko remarked, trailing off delicately.

Akira had some idea of where Tamiko was going with this. Did he need to cum so badly that he was willing to throw caution to the wind like this?

"You can go get some more. But I think you'll find Harumi...indisposed toward letting you cum if you do. Just a guess, of course." Tamiko said innocently.

Akira wasn't fooled. Tamiko would work her magic in his absence. The mature, experienced woman would doubtlessly persuade Haru that what Akira really wanted was to be denied the chance to cum, whatever he said. Was it true? Akira couldn't deny it completely, even if his cock was demanding it right now.

"Well? What's it going to be?" Tamiko asked, the true wickedness behind her mask evident in her voice.


	4. Temperance I: Maid to Order

Akira focused on keeping his nervousness under control as his girlfriend hummed happily beside him. Sadayo was listening to the song playing from the CD player in her car. Akira didn't really recognize it, but he thought it might have been popular a decade ago. His girlfriend was driving them to their destination for the night. It was the house of one of her old clients. Though Sadayo had quit her job as a maid months ago, she had retained the phone numbers of some of her clients.

Sadayo had told him that she hadn't intended on calling any of them again. It had just been a pain to delete their contact information. As it turned out, those numbers were pretty convenient to have. They made setting up tonight's activity positively easy. At least, logistically.

"We're almost there. Are you sure you want to do this? I told him that it's not a done deal until we show up at his door." Sadayo asked Akira beside her, just as she had when they had first got into her car.

"I'm sure. It would be a shame to back out now." Akira replied from the passenger's seat, trying to sound more at ease than he was.

Akira had good reason to be nervous. His girlfriend was intent on fulfilling his fantasy tonight. Akira's fantasy just happened to be a desire to see his girlfriend get fucked by another man. Which was going to happen, assuming everything went well. That was enough for anyone to feel a little nervous about, but Akira had something else to worry about. Maybe his unease was readily apparent because his girlfriend glanced over at him again.

"I think you look great in that outfit. Almost as good as I do." Sadayo said cheerfully.

Sadayo did look pretty good in her black and white maid's outfit. It wasn't exactly demure, but it wasn't meant to be. The low-cut front showed off her breasts nicely, and the black skirt on her outfit ended at mid-thigh. Sadayo wore white stockings that contrasted well with the skirt and had a pair of black stilettos on her feet. His girlfriend had her jet-black hair tied in two long ponytails and topped it all off with a fluffy white maid's cap.

The car Sadayo owned was an old, fairly beaten-up Nissan Sunny that his girlfriend had purchased for a song. From what Sadayo had told him, it always seemed on the verge of breaking down but (thankfully) never did. Though the car was of dubious quality, it had been a necessity while Sadayo had been working at her night job. After all, she could hardly board the subway in her maid's outfit, nor was changing in an alley a realistic possibility.

They came to a stoplight as they entered Azabu-Juban, the district where Sadayo's former client lived. Sadayo took advantage of the delay and flipped down her visor, revealing the mirror there. Akira watched his girlfriend rummaging in her purse until she pulled out some lipstick. Sadayo used the bright streetlights around them as illumination while she refreshed her soft-pink lipcolor in the mirror. The light turned green soon after, and Sadayo passed Akira her lipstick as she drove onward.

"Here, try this." Sadayo said in the same cheerful voice.

Offering her boyfriend her lipstick might have been a strange thing to do most of the time, but not now. Akira glanced down at what he was wearing, reminding himself that this was a two-way street. His wasn't the only fantasy that was being fulfilled tonight. Sadayo had been uncertain about engaging in the cuckolding play Akira wanted until he had asked her if he could fulfill a fantasy she had. As it turned out, Sadayo had a secret desire to see her boyfriend in drag.

Though Sadayo had couched it by claiming that the client would only let Akira watch if he was dressed as a maid as well, he had seen how enthusiastic Sadayo was at the idea. His girlfriend had happily spent hours on her sewing machine altering her spare maid's outfit to fit Akira's different physique. Sadayo had then dashed out to buy some feminine accessories that she couldn't alter from her own, like a bra and some stockings.

Akira had put on the completed outfit an hour earlier and had been surprised by how he looked. It wasn't exactly the first time he had been in drag (that policewoman's costume still hung in the back of his closet), but he had been expecting to look ridiculous. That wasn't the result at all. Sadayo was an excellent seamstress, and she had altered her spare maid's outfit to fit him perfectly.

Though no one was going to confuse Akira for an actual woman (he was too tall, even without any kind of heels), he didn't look too bad. Especially with the double D's he was sporting, courtesy of the bra and breast forms Sadayo had bought for him. His girlfriend had been walking on air as she had inspected him head to toe afterward. It might have led to some interesting times between them, but they were running late for their appointment. Sadayo had hurriedly changed into her own maid's outfit, and together they had gotten into her car and headed toward the client's house.

Akira took the proffered tube and flipped down the visor on the passenger's seat. His reflection stared back at him. Fairly normal looking so long as he didn't look at his neck, where a black lace ribbon was tied. Akira twisted the bottom of the lipstick tube until it rose out of the casing. He brought it to his lips, pausing for a moment as he realized that the soft pink substance had touched his girlfriend's lips only moments before. Akira wasn't exactly excited to put it on, but he couldn't help noticing that Sadayo was splitting her attention between him and the road. Wanting to make his girlfriend happy, Akira applied the pink lipstick to his lips just as Sadayo had earlier.

Sadayo grinned as Akira handed back the lipstick. His girlfriend was definitely getting a kick out of it, at least. That was something. Sadayo hummed happily as she pulled up to the curb of a large, gated house. Akira looked out the window, thinking that the client had to be pretty wealthy to own a house like this.

"Is this the place?" Akira asked quietly.

"Yep. Want to go over a few more ground rules before we go in?" Sadayo replied as she put the car in park, reaching for her purse once more.

"Sure." Akira said easily, thinking that sounded like a good idea.

They had discussed this days beforehand, but they hadn't gotten into the particulars of Akira's involvement. Akira had let it be known that he was fine with Sadayo going as far as she wanted to with the client, a man named Hideji Takeda. It was a stipulation that put power over the proceedings mostly in his girlfriend's hands, and (naturally) she had no problem with that. Sadayo had a good grasp of what Akira liked, and he trusted his girlfriend completely.

"Alright. Are you okay with a little teasing from either of us? I can imagine he's going to want to do some of that, but I can text him not to." Sadayo prompted, taking out her phone.

"Well, what counts as teasing, exactly?" Akira asked, gulping slightly.

"Hmm. Let's say that I happen to let slip that you're wearing my panties." Sadayo said wickedly, raising her eyebrows at him.

Akira's cock hardened at Sadayo's words. He was indeed wearing her panties tonight. It had been the price for asking Sadayo to refrain from wearing any of her own. The idea of this Takeda guy flipping up her skirt and having easy access to his girlfriend's pussy was explosively hot. Sadayo had protested that wearing a short skirt without panties on was embarrassing, so Akira would have to do something equally embarrassing in return.

Sadayo glanced down at Akira's skirt and noticed the obvious bulge there. His girlfriend ran her hands over the front of Akira's skirt and giggled as Akira squirmed slightly in the passenger's seat. The feeling of Sadayo's delicate hands running over the thin, lacy fabric over his cock was amazing.

"That's a yes on the teasing, then. What about showing him some respect as his maid? You don't have to call him Master like I will, but maybe you should curtsy when he opens the door." Sadayo whispered huskily, clearly enjoying herself.

"That's...that's fine." Akira replied slowly, closing his eyes at the thought.

"Good. I've already told him that you want to watch the proceedings, and he's alright with that. You don't mind doing some light housework in between rounds though, right? I imagine I'll be needing some time to recover." Sadayo said with a laugh, her dark eyes twinkling.

"What kind of housework?" Akira asked lightly, opening his eyes again.

"You've seen me do it. It's nothing too strenuous. Some light dusting and laundry is probably all he'll want. Who knows, if you do a good job, he might pay you." Sadayo said teasingly.

"That's probably not necessary." Akira replied ruefully.

"Hey, I wouldn't turn down free money, but it's up to you. Are you ready?" Sadayo asked with clear anticipation in her voice.

"I am." Akira replied, again projecting more confidence than he necessarily felt.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want to smudge our lipstick..." Sadayo said quietly, leaning close to Akira in the car.

Akira blinked, never having encountered this problem himself before. Sadayo grinned at him again and leaned even closer. From the gleam in her eyes, Akira could tell how excited his girlfriend was.

"...Oh, who cares, we can reapply it." Sadayo said breathlessly.

Akira and Sadayo kissed for several long minutes, neither of them in any hurry to leave. They needed to make it count, anyway, if they wanted to make it worth the effort of fixing their makeup.

* * *

Sadayo rang the doorbell. Akira hung back a little, trying to distract himself from his own nervousness by checking out his girlfriend. How had he not noticed how sexy she was in her maid outfit before? Akira had seen her in it so many times by now that the novelty had worn off, or so he had thought. But the knowledge that another man was about to enjoy her charms made it seem like Akira was seeing Sadayo for the first time. His girlfriend's sexy, womanly figure was accentuated nicely by the short skirt and low cut front of her outfit. Since she wasn't wearing panties, Sadayo had also decided not to wear a bra either. Her breasts had bounced appealingly with each step she had taken to the door.

The door opened and a man appeared. Hideji Takeda was tall, fairly fit, and looked to be in his 30's. He had short dark hair, and possessed an aura of wealth and sophistication. Maybe it was because of the gray kimono he had on, or maybe it was because of the glass of sake in his hand.

Sadayo curtsied to Takeda as soon as he appeared. Akira grasped the ends of his skirt and did so as well, dipping respectfully to the man in front of them. His curtsy looked nothing like Sadayo's immaculate one, but then, Akira certainly hadn't practiced the motion before. Regardless, Takeda smiled at both of them.

"Hello, Master." Kawakami said, greeting the man in a cloyingly sweet tone.

"Kawakami-kun! It's great to see you again." Takeda declared, spreading his arms wide.

Sadayo stepped forward and hugged Takeda, who hugged her back. Akira watched where the man's free hand went, but Takeda contented himself by keeping it on Sadayo's lower back. It seemed the man wasn't so crass as to grab Sadayo's ass then and there. Their hug ended and Takeda moved aside to allow Sadayo to enter. Akira stepped up to the door but didn't go inside quite yet. He hadn't been invited in, after all. Takeda checked him out for a second or two before grinning at Akira.

"So you're her boyfriend, then? Nice to meet you, Akira-chan." Takeda said with a laugh.

Akira's cheeks reddened and his eyebrows rose slightly at the honorific he had been assigned, but he couldn't complain. He was wearing a maid's outfit, after all. In lieu of a bow or a handshake (neither of which felt appropriate with the clothes he had on), Akira curtsied once more, thinking that he had at least escaped a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Takeda-san." Akira replied quietly, stepping into the man's house.

From outside, the house had looked Western, but it was a totally different story on the inside. There were sliding doors along the walls, and the floor was made of tatami mats. In addition to that, it seemed as though Hideji Takeda was a patron of the Japanese arts. A number of old Ukiyo-e paintings and framed calligraphy pieces hung from the walls. There were several bonsai trees that Akira could see, and there was even a ceremonial sheathed katana in the corner of the room next to the entryway. It might have even been real, considering how wealthy this man clearly was.

Sadayo had taken off her black stilettos. She waited for Akira to take off his shoes and place them by the entryway, and as soon as he was done, she took a hold of his hand. Akira was privately grateful to have his girlfriend's support. Sadayo smiled at him and led Akira further down the hall with Takeda following behind. Akira found it uncomfortable to have the man behind them. His skirt suddenly seemed way too short, even as he knew that Takeda was almost certainly checking out Sadayo's butt and not his.

Their destination turned out to be the kitchen. The kitchen was large and modern and featured a bar that connected it and the dining room beside it. The bar had many liquor bottles resting on top of it, with different kinds of glasses stacked neatly and several tall stools lined up on the opposite end. Sadayo led Akira there. She sat down on a stool, with Akira doing likewise beside her.

Takeda walked over to the kitchen side of the bar and downed his sake glass in one gulp. He then set the glass down and got to work preparing drinks for each of them. Akira watched the man's experienced motions, thinking that Takeda had likely been a bartender at some point in the past. In no time at all, he had poured himself a new glass of sake and had prepared two fancy umbrella drinks for Sadayo and Akira.

"Here you go, ladies." Takeda said with a laugh as he offered them both their drinks.

They accepted their drinks, Sadayo giggling while Akira blushed. The teasing had already begun. Akira was no expert on liquor, so he had no idea how Takeda had managed to keep the blue-colored liquor on the bottom from mixing with the pink-colored liquor on top. All Akira knew was that this was the kind of drink only a girl would order. Akira sipped it regardless, hoping the alcohol would loosen him up a little.

"I was pretty surprised when I got your call, Kawakami-kun. I thought you quit that job months ago." Takeda said politely, beginning the conversation.

"I did. They let me keep the outfits, though." Sadayo replied with a grin.

"Ah. From what you've said, I'm hoping you've reconsidered your stance on certain things." Takeda said with hope evident in his voice.

Sadayo laughed and set her glass down. She turned to Akira and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"He's talking about his many, many attempts to offer me money for sex. I always turned him down, though." Sadayo explained in a carrying whisper.

"Indeed she did. Of course, that was before she got a boyfriend with such interesting tastes." Takeda stated with a laugh, looking over at Akira.

Akira blushed again, wondering just how much Sadayo had told Takeda. Filling the man in with some of the details was unavoidable, of course, and his girlfriend had offered to let Akira read her texts with him, which he had. He hadn't been present for every phone call between the two of them, however.

"So, Kawakami-kun. Shall we negotiate a little?" Takeda asked leadingly after a moment, returning his attention to Sadayo.

"Hey, I'm not doing this for the money." Sadayo protested good-naturedly, notably not turning down his offer outright.

"Oh, you know just how to bargain, Kawakami-kun. How about...30,000 for the night?" Takeda offered, setting his empty sake glass down.

Akira blinked at the man's easy offer. That was six times what he had given Sadayo for showing up at his house during the early part of their relationship. Of course, she had done nothing more than clean his attic bedroom.

"30,000, huh?" Sadayo replied coolly, neither accepting nor declining his offer as she leaned forward a little more on her stool.

Takeda glanced down at her cleavage and (perhaps unconsciously) licked his lips slightly. If he hadn't realized that Sadayo wasn't wearing a bra before, he knew it now. The man was very, very into his girlfriend, that much was clear. Takeda looked back at her face once again and appeared to get serious.

"50,000. But I get to have you as many times as I want tonight." Takeda said firmly.

"Oh my. What should I do, Akira?" Sadayo asked in a seemingly innocent tone, looking over at him.

Akira's cock hardened as soon as the man had mentioned his additional stipulation. How many times was Takeda planning to fuck his girlfriend? And all while her boyfriend watched, dressed submissively in a maid's outfit. The thought was explosively hot, and Akira knew immediately what his answer was.

"Do it. Please." Akira said quietly, gulping.

"If that's what you want. But maybe you should ask him, too." Sadayo said wickedly, the gleam returning to her eyes.

Akira's blush deepened as he looked over at Takeda. The man's eyebrows were quite high as he regarded Akira in his maid outfit. Takeda likely couldn't understand why Akira would intentionally demean himself like this, but he was nevertheless being entertained by the proceedings.

"Please sleep with my girlfriend, Takeda-san." Akira asked him in a respectful tone.

"I'd love to, Akira-chan." Takeda replied with a very amused laugh.

Takeda kept laughing as he came around from behind the bar. Akira could only watch as Takeda bent down and embraced Sadayo, kissing her deeply. His girlfriend embraced him back, seeming to melt into the man's arms. She was not unattracted to him, clearly. After a few seconds of this, Takeda put one arm beneath Sadayo's legs and lifted her up in a princess carry. Takeda then carried her out of the room with Sadayo giggling in his arms. Akira followed in a daze, his cock as hard as it had ever been in his life.

* * *

Takeda dropped Sadayo onto the large, king-sized bed in his room and untied his kimono. He was wearing a pair of dark gray boxers, and from the bulge there, the man was just as hard as Akira was. Akira wasn't sure what to do as he watched. Standing seemed awkward and there was nowhere to sit, so he decided to simply settle down on the floor on his knees next to the bed only a few feet away from them.

Sadayo extended a stocking-clad foot and rubbed Takeda's cock slowly through his boxers. The man's cock gave an extra throb at this, and Sadayo glanced over at where Akira was kneeling. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Perhaps she was checking with him one last time? If so, Akira wanted to make his feelings clear. He nodded at Sadayo, who grinned at him before turning her attention back to the man who was going to fuck her.

Takeda was watching Sadayo on the bed and seemed to notice something. He grabbed Sadayo's ankle gently and raised it higher, causing her skirt to rise. He chuckled to himself at the sight.

"No panties, Kawakami-kun? Do you always forgo them when you're working?" Takeda asked with interest, having seen the truth for himself.

"Of course not. Akira wanted me to skip them tonight, that's all." Sadayo answered honestly, not making any attempt to cover herself.

"Is that so?" Takeda asked again as he pulled down his boxers.

Takeda's hardened cock came free and Akira couldn't help but be impressed. The man's cock was easily longer and thicker than Akira's, and from the quick intake of breath he heard from Sadayo, his girlfriend was just as impressed.

"I told my boyfriend to put them on instead." Sadayo confessed wickedly, giggling.

The man glanced over at Akira and laughed loudly. Akira blushed again, embarrassed even as he realized Sadayo was attempting to keep him involved. His cock was still as hard as a rock even while his girlfriend's white lace panties constrained it.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Akira-chan. I'll make sure Kawakami-kun has fun, too." Takeda promised as he climbed onto the bed.

Takeda flipped up Sadayo's skirt and tucked it out of the way. He was going to fuck Sadayo with her maid outfit on, it seemed. Sadayo blushed slightly for the first time as she spread her legs in front of him, giving the man a clear view of her hairless pussy. Sadayo always kept herself hairless there, perhaps because it made her feel younger. Her pussy was quite wet already. Akira couldn't help wondering whether she was that attracted to Takeda or whether teasing her boyfriend so thoroughly had gotten her excited. Maybe it was both. If the second part was true, then Akira could play into that a little bit.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Takeda said appreciatively as he brought himself next to Sadayo, positioning his cock at the entrance to her pussy.

Takeda pushed his cock into Sadayo's already-wet pussy and drove it all the way inside, letting out a satisfied grunt as he did so. His girlfriend arched her back and let out a gasp, reacting to the sensation of being penetrated by a larger cock than she was used to. Akira rubbed himself slowly over the skirt on his outfit as he took in the sight in front of him. He didn't want to cum until the very end, however. Previous experience told him that it was always better if he held himself back as long as possible.

Takeda kept his cock all the way inside Sadayo's tight pussy, clearly enjoying the sensation of having claimed her. He then reached out with both hands and pulled down the low-cut front of Sadayo's maid outfit. Without a bra there to keep them in check, her beautiful white breasts spilled out over it, and Takeda wasted no time before fondling them with both hands.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Kawakami-kun." Takeda said, sounding quite happy indeed.

"Then...you should thank Akira for giving you the chance." Sadayo replied breathily, continuing to keep her boyfriend involved.

"Thank you, Akira-chan." Takeda said swiftly as he started to move, not bothering to look over at him.

"I should be thanking you for pleasuring my girlfriend, Takeda-san." Akira stated very respectfully, not for the man's sake but for Sadayo's.

Sadayo gave a surprised glance at Akira and giggled. She was clearly getting something out of having her boyfriend kowtow to the man fucking her. Akira smiled slightly in return. Increasing his girlfriend's enjoyment was worth the embarrassment Akira was putting himself through. It was close, though.

From the way Takeda began fucking Sadayo with slow, rhythmic thrusts, he had taken Akira's words to heart. For the first time, Akira reflected on the fact that the "bull" in this kind of situation had a lot of responsibility. Sure, he was getting quite a bit of enjoyment out of fucking a beautiful woman, but it was also incumbent on him to provide the other two people with heaps of pleasure, though of a differing kind. Akira couldn't help but feel a little bit of gratitude toward the man busy pleasuring his girlfriend; this whole thing wouldn't work without his efforts.

The older man was indeed working hard. Even as Takeda maintained the steady rhythm of his thrusts, he kept his hands on Sadayo's soft breasts. Akira watched, spellbound, as Takeda skillfully stimulated his girlfriend's sensitive nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers.

The result was that Sadayo began letting out quietly pleasurable cries that crested each time Takeda drove his cock all the way inside her. Akira watched as Sadayo wrapped her long, stockinged legs around the man, implicitly trying to draw his cock deeper. His girlfriend was getting into it far more quickly than usual. She might have been experiencing sensations that Akira's smaller cock couldn't give her. But that probably wasn't the whole story. Sadayo kept glancing over at Akira every few seconds. As much as she was evidently enjoying herself, she didn't seem to want to forget that Akira was there.

Akira wasn't certain what Sadayo wanted, but he reached out and took hold of her hand, trying to convey his feelings. Sadayo held his hand tightly and smiled at him, letting out appealingly sexual cries every second or two as she was fucked by Takeda.

"How does it feel?" Akira asked intently.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Sadayo answered rapidly, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Is it better than when we do it?" Akira asked quietly, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his girlfriend.

Sadayo didn't answer at first. She was silent for a few seconds, aside from the small cries that she couldn't help but make after every thrust from the man fucking her. Takeda, for his part, was keeping himself out of their conversation for the moment. Sadayo then opened her eyes and looked at Akira for a moment before smiling at him.

"Way better. But part of it's because I love having you here watching me." Sadayo answered happily, sounding entirely honest.

Akira's cock gave an extra throb as he heard the confirmation he was looking for. There was something particularly hot about the knowledge that another man was indeed doing a better job of satisfying his girlfriend than he ever could. Although, Akira could certainly do his part by watching her as she wished. He squeezed her hand and smiled at Sadayo, who smiled back.

"I'm getting close. Watch me cum." Sadayo instructed breathily, too distracted to bother phrasing her words as a request.

Even though Takeda wasn't speaking, he had clearly been listening. Hearing Sadayo say that she was getting close to cumming made him increase the speed of his thrusts. Sadayo began letting out the particular kind of cries that Akira recognized. His girlfriend only sounded like that when she was on the cusp of an orgasm.

Sadayo arched her back on the bed and came hard. The proof was the way her grip on Akira's hand became crushingly tight. Akira couldn't help but wince. He didn't know Sadayo had that kind of strength. Takeda, who must have felt the wonderful sensation of Sadayo's silky pussy tightening around his cock, drove it all the way inside her and let out a series of very satisfied grunts. Akira's cock throbbed after each grunt he heard, knowing that each one meant a spurt of cum was being shot into his girlfriend's pussy.

Sadayo's grip loosened as she came down from her climax. Takeda lowered himself closer to Sadayo and began kissing her softly. Sadayo kissed him back, and after a few seconds, Akira saw her open her lips slightly to accept his tongue. Akira knew how pleasant that kind of post-coital kiss could be, only instead of partaking in it himself, he was in the position of watching his girlfriend share it with another man. Akira didn't mind, though. Takeda was the one who had given her an orgasm, after all.

Akira continued to hold her hand regardless, and after a minute or two of kissing Takeda, Sadayo broke off their kiss. She looked over at Akira and smiled, seeing him still kneeling there.

"That was wonderful. But I'm not as young as I was. I'm going to need a little while to recover." Sadayo said tiredly, more to Akira than Takeda.

Takeda looked to be in similar need of rest, so Akira stood up. His cock was still quite hard, but he remembered what his girlfriend had said earlier in the car. Combined with the knowledge that Sadayo enjoyed seeing him kowtow to Takeda, Akira knew what would make his girlfriend happy. It was just a question of whether he could swallow his pride sufficiently. He smoothed the skirt on his maid outfit in the seconds it took to gather himself.

"Is there any housework you need me to do...M...Master?" Akira asked quietly, tripping over the very embarrassing word at the end.

Sadayo let out a pleasurable gasp at the word and regarded him with amazement. She hadn't asked him to go that far, after all. Takeda chuckled and pushed himself off Sadayo. He laid down beside her and put his arms back behind his head, thinking for a moment before answering.

"There's some laundry you can do. Take the hamper in the closet with you. After you put it in the washer, you can start dusting the house." Takeda said with a casual air, as if Akira was really his maid.

Akira gave one of his less-than-practiced curtsies and slid open the closet door. A hamper full of clothing was in the corner of the man's very spacious closet. He picked it up and closed the door behind him.

"The washer is in the back of the house. Take the entryway past the kitchen and you'll see it." Sadayo called out helpfully, having done the man's laundry in the past, after all.

Akira nodded and gave his girlfriend a small wave to show that he had no hard feelings about this. Instead of waving back, Sadayo blew him a kiss and gave him a look of pure gratitude and tenderness. Akira couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend as he walked out of the room. The sliding door to the hallway was open, as Takeda had been carrying Sadayo, and Akira had been too dazed to close it behind him.

Akira put the clothes hamper down in the hallway and moved to slide the door shut. As he did so, he thought he heard the beginning of a conversation between Sadayo and Takeda, but he didn't try to eavesdrop. Instead, he shut the door, giving them both some privacy. Sadayo would fill Akira in if their conversation had something to do with him, anyway.

It was time to put the knowledge Akira had gained from washing all those sooty garments to good use.

* * *

Akira found the washing room easily enough. He put the man's clothes in the washer and turned it on. Having done that, Akira searched the small room until he found a feather duster. Akira then got to work dusting various areas of the house. He wandered aimlessly from room to room, admiring the excellent decor but not possessing much enthusiasm.

Takeda was even more wealthy than Akira first thought. His house was veritably filled with expensive works of art, all of which appeared quite real. He even thought he recognized a painting that might have been lent to the museum Madarame had been featured in so many months ago. Akira admired it for a moment before his attention wandered again.

When would his girlfriend be ready for another round? Sadayo hadn't said anything about when she would be, but Akira had his cellphone stowed in his apron's front pouch. She would probably text him then. With that thought in mind, Akira dusted every surface he saw. The dainty, effeminate movements this required didn't bother him too much, considering that nobody was there to see him do it.

About 15 minutes had gone by before Akira got a text. Even though he knew Sadayo wouldn't begin the second round without him, the slight possibility that she was indeed fucking Takeda as he was doing housework made Akira's cock stay hard throughout his task. But his phone buzzed as he thought it would. Akira happened to be in the kitchen when he got it, so he dropped the duster on the kitchen counter and reached for the buzzing phone stowed in his apron.

_I'm ready. You're so wonderful for doing this, you know? If it's not too much, could you bring some drinks and snacks with you? There's a serving tray under the bottom counter next to the sink, I think._

Akira read the text and put his phone back where it was. He opened the indicated counter and retrieved a small circular serving tray. Akira then put the tray on the counter and opened the fridge, wondering what to bring with him. He wanted to impress his girlfriend, if possible. With that in mind, Akira found a block of cheese in the fridge and took it out. Akira also spied a few apples in a bowl on the counter.

Though it took a few extra minutes to so, Akira sliced the cheese and one of the apples into small bite-sized pieces. He then poured two glasses of sparkling water, arranged everything nicely on the tray, and walked back to the bedroom. Akira almost went right in, but he stopped himself before doing so. Instead, he knocked softly on Takeda's bedroom door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." The man said in the same casual tone as before.

Akira slid the door open and saw a different sight than he had been expecting. Takeda was still lying on the bed comfortably, but Sadayo was standing up. His girlfriend looked over her shoulder at Akira seductively and chose that moment to pull her maid uniform off. She had already taken off her stockings and hadn't been wearing any underwear, which meant that just like that, she was completely naked.

Both Akira and Takeda were temporarily spellbound by the sight of her fantastic body. Maybe it was because Akira had seen it a number of times before, but he was the first to recover. Akira walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and placed the serving tray there. Sadayo saw what he had brought and immediately smiled.

"See, Hideji, he would be perfect." Sadayo said in an oddly proud tone.

"Perfect for what?" Akira asked quizzically.

It did not escape Akira's notice that Sadayo had stopped referring to Takeda as "Master" and had started to use his first name. Given that Akira was the one who was adopting the role of a maid, it made sense. And privately, Akira was a little turned on to hear Sadayo referring to the man in such a familiar way.

"She wants me to hire you to be my maid. Part-time, of course." Takeda said with a laugh, reaching for a glass of sparkling water.

Akira went red at hearing that, even as his cock throbbed at the idea of being a maid to the man fucking his girlfriend. Sadayo hadn't discussed this with him yet. Perhaps she had forgotten that, because Sadayo adopted a soothing look on her face and embraced Akira. The feel of her breasts pressing against him was monumentally distracting, and that was no doubt what his girlfriend intended.

"I was going to talk to you about it later. I'm too busy teaching to be a maid anymore, but you have plenty of time on your hands, don't you? I just think it's an arrangement where everyone wins." Sadayo said brightly, continuing to hug Akira tightly.

"Everyone, huh?" Akira asked with a touch of skepticism.

"Yes! You'll make double what any other part-time job can give you. Hideji will get an obedient and respectful maid, and I'll be over here pretty often. Both of you want that, don't you?" Sadayo asked with a giggle, continuing to press her breasts against Akira in an even-more transparent way.

"I know I do." Takeda said with a laugh, sampling some of the apple slices Akira had made for him.

Sadayo reached down and slipped her hand underneath Akira's skirt. She found Akira's hardened cock and rubbed it slowly over the panties he was wearing. Akira groaned slightly, knowing that his capacity to decline to do anything Sadayo wanted was rapidly diminishing.

"You want me to come over here a lot, don't you? So Hideji can fuck me as many times as he wants?" Sadayo asked wickedly, dropping her voice at the end.

Akira almost came at his girlfriend's words. But Sadayo knew his body language very well by now and swiftly removed her hands from underneath his skirt before he could do so. She giggled and retrieved an apple slice, popping it into her mouth and waiting for Akira to answer her.

"I do want that." Akira said after a moment, unable to deny what he truly did desire.

"Then you'll be his maid?" Sadayo asked leadingly, making it clear which answer she would be most excited to hear.

"I'll...think about it." Akira replied after a moment, almost giving in then and there.

Sadayo giggled and nodded. They had been together long enough for her to know that when Akira said that, it was only a matter of time before he agreed. Sadayo gave him a very loving kiss. Akira appreciated his girlfriend's kiss, and the hint of apple on her lips made it all the more enjoyable. Sadayo then turned around and walked over to the bed where Takeda was lying down.

"Let me demonstrate what you'll get to see, then." Sadayo said in a wickedly sweet tone as she climbed onto the bed.

With a simple movement, Sadayo pulled down Takeda's boxers and freed his hardened cock once more. Akira stared at it, unable to keep himself from comparing the man's impressive cock with his own, which was still constrained by his girlfriend's lace panties. Akira then sank to his knees by the bed once again, knowing that he was in for another incredible show. Sadayo took it in her mouth, sucking the man's cock gently. It had been mostly hard beforehand, but Takeda's cock quickly grew to its full size in Sadayo's mouth, making it difficult for his girlfriend to go very far down on it.

Sadayo's eyes flicked over to Akira. Somehow he knew what his girlfriend was thinking: that she hadn't had any such difficulty with Akira's smaller cock. Still, Sadayo did her best to give Takeda a sensual blowjob, moving her beautiful lips up and down on his shaft.

"She's an amazing woman, Akira-chan. You want me to make sure she's good and satisfied from now on, right?" Takeda asked with a chuckle, clearly enjoying the blowjob he was getting.

"Yes, Master." Akira agreed readily, no longer tripping over the man's honorific.

Sadayo let out an audibly pleasurable noise at Akira's answer. The vibration made Takeda's cock give an extra throb, but Akira was too focused on his girlfriend to take much notice. For whatever reason, hearing her boyfriend answer as a maid would definitely excited her. His girlfriend reached between her legs and began touching herself lightly. Sadayo's actions certainly did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"What do you say, Akira-chan? Should I give her what she deserves?" Takeda asked good-naturedly.

"Please do, Master." Akira answered in the same respectful tone, the one he knew Sadayo loved to hear.

His girlfriend once more let out a muffled noise of excitement. Takeda's cock throbbed again, but he kept himself from cumming. Akira couldn't help but be a little impressed. He never lasted very long on the occasions when his girlfriend had given him oral sex. Akira would have cum long before now if he had been the subject of Sadayo's excellent oral skills.

Sadayo ceased her blowjob, her lips making a bit of a popping sound as she came off his cock. She kept her eyes on Akira as she crawled forward, positioning her pussy over Takeda's thick cock. Akira saw how wet she was. This time, Akira was fairly certain that she was more excited by him than by Takeda. Of course, her pussy had yet to be filled by his cock. Akira suspected that might change as soon as it was.

Takeda guided his cock head into Sadayo's pussy, and his girlfriend did the rest, sinking down onto it slowly. Once again, Sadayo let out a sound of pure satisfaction as Takeda's cock filled her tight pussy. Akira saw how perfectly their bodies seemed to be made for each other, and thought that even though he may not have meant his previous words, now he did. Akira wanted Sadayo to be as physically and emotionally satisfied as possible. He was pretty sure he had a good handle on his girlfriend's emotional needs, but now he was just as sure that Takeda was the man to handle her physical needs.

As soon as she got used to his size again, Sadayo began bouncing up and down in a slow, languid fashion on Takeda's cock in her chosen cowgirl position, moaning prettily every time she came down on his cock. Her beautiful breasts bounced freely as she did so, and Takeda grabbed them both and held them in his hands, clearly enjoying their feel. Akira knew that Sadayo loved having her breasts stimulated. Even though he wasn't the one doing it, seeing that his girlfriend was enjoying herself was the next best thing.

"F-Flip your s-skirt up, but k-keep my p-panties on. R-Rub yourself t-though them." Sadayo exclaimed suddenly to Akira after a minute or two of increasingly enjoyable sex, her voice stuttering each time she came all the way down on Takeda's cock.

Akira blinked but did as his girlfriend ordered. He tucked his skirt out of the way, exposing his panty-covered cock. It was still trying to grow to full size, and Sadayo's lace panties were still preventing it from doing so. Nevertheless, he began rubbing his cock as his girlfriend wished. The pleasurable cries Sadayo was letting out spurred his fingers, but he didn't want to cum until Sadayo did.

"A-Ask Hideji if y-you can be his m-maid. Go on." Sadayo said firmly, sounded ever closer to orgasm.

"Will you hire me as your maid, Master?" Akira asked without any hesitation, far too turned on to do anything but obey Sadayo's instructions.

"Of course, Akira-chan. You're hired." Takeda said with a short laugh, even as he was clearly getting closer to cumming himself.

"G-Good. You c-can cum when I d-do." Sadayo said with clear satisfaction in her voice, having got what she wanted.

It wasn't too long before all three of them came together. Sadayo went all the way down on Takeda's cock and let out a beautifully sensuous series of moans, her pussy spasming around Takeda's cock. The man let out the same grunts as before, with Akira's quieter ones mirroring him. But while Akira's cum shot into the panties he was wearing, Takeda let out spurt after spurt of his cum directly into Sadayo's spasming pussy.

Akira sank to the floor in sheer tiredness, his long-delayed orgasm taking the energy right out of him. It was quite a wonderful feeling to cum after holding himself back for so long. It was a minute or two before he pushed himself back up, his skirt falling down and covering his panties once more. As he rose to eye-level with the bed, he saw that Sadayo and Takeda were once again partaking in their post-coital bliss, sharing a long, deep kiss with each other.

Akira stood up and waited patiently for their kiss to end, folding his hands in front of him in the kind of way maids did in certain anime shows he had seen. If this was his new part-time job, then the faster Akira could get acclimated to his new role, the better it would be for everyone. Eventually, Sadayo and Takeda broke off their kiss and separated from each other.

"I should check on the laundry. Is there anything else that you need, Master?" Akira asked politely, getting into his role by now.

Takeda shook his head, while Sadayo reached for the other glass of sparkling water. Akira watched as Sadayo drank it down quickly. She had obviously used up a lot of her energy so far. There likely wouldn't be any round three.

Akira could have waited for his girlfriend to finish drinking, but there would be plenty of time for them to talk later. Sadayo and Takeda wouldn't have the same chance for a while, so Akira wanted to give them some privacy while he could. Akira curtsied for the both of them and stepped out of the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him. Before the door closed, he could see Sadayo giving him a warm smile, which he hastened to return

Akira really did need to check the laundry. Aside from the need to wash the panties he had on, It would be a bad sign if his first act as Takeda-san's maid was to ruin his dress shirts.


	5. Priestess I: The Dojo

Akira sat cross-legged in the middle of a large, airy training room in Kasumigaseki. The Kobayashi Aikido Dojo was where Makoto received her martial arts instruction twice a week. Curious about it, and after many eager offers from his girlfriend, he had decided to learn a little about Aikido himself. Akira was wearing the uniform of a brand new student, which was a simple white Gi with a white belt over his waist. It was a little tight on him, though.

Makoto sat across from him in the same position. Her uniform was almost the same, though as a more advanced student, she wore a dark but not quite black hakama over her legs. Akira suspected that was because Makoto wished for her prestigious black belt to be more noticeable. A black belt was a sign of an accomplished student, though Makoto had told him that she had years to go before she would be able to gain the coveted red and gold stripes on it.

His girlfriend's eyes were closed and her breathing was very steady. She was meditating like he was supposed to. Unfortunately, every time Akira attempted to clear his mind, thoughts of Makoto and what she had told him earlier filled his mind. Akira decided to stop fighting it, and in lieu of meditating, he immersed himself in the memory.

* * *

Akira leaned back in bed in his boxers, waiting for Makoto to finish showering. It was Friday night, which meant that his girlfriend had Aikido class earlier today. Hopefully, she would have a treat for him soon. Makoto had been dropping hints to Akira all during dinner, but hadn't confirmed anything yet.

The sound of running water stopped, filling Akira with a sense of anticipation. A minute or two later, Makoto appeared at the doorway wearing nothing more than a towel. His girlfriend's tight, toned body was a sight to see, and Akira temporarily forgot what he had actually been waiting for. Then Makoto dropped the towel on the floor and crawled onto the bed, gazing at Akira intently as she did so.

For most couples, this would almost certainly lead to some normal, though very enjoyable sex. But Akira and Makoto weren't like most couples. This was mainly because of Akira's fetish for seeing his girlfriend have sex with another man. Makoto was fully on board with the prospect, but his girlfriend was also careful and particular. She tended to take things like this slowly.

Makoto crawled forward on the bed in a languid fashion, giving Akira plenty of time to take in her nude form. Akira's cock hardened in his boxers, though if he was being honest, part of his arousal was due to what Makoto had done earlier in the day. As well as what she might tell him shortly.

Makoto kissed Akira lightly and wasted little time before pulling down his boxers, freeing his cock. A moment later, Makoto began giving him a very skillful handjob, smiling as Akira squirmed slightly on the bed. They hadn't had normal penetrative sex in a while (Akira's idea, actually, as he wanted Makoto to come to the conclusion that she needed another man to fulfill that particular womanly need), but they still had a spirited sex life nevertheless.

"So, you wanted me to tell you about today, right?" Makoto asked in a prim tone, rubbing Akira's cock at a slow, sedate pace.

"Yes." Akira answered simply, trying not to cum too quickly.

"Well, Toshiro came by while I was starting to stretch. Somehow he always knows when I'm doing that." Makoto said with a shake of her head, smiling slightly.

"Really?" Akira asked, his interest very much piqued.

"Yes, and of course he offered to help me with my flexibility. This time I let him do it." Makoto confessed in a slightly wicked tone, increasing the speed of her hand slightly.

"You did?" Akira asked, somewhat weakly.

"I did. He had his hands on me for about 10 minutes. Nowhere too intimate, of course, but he would not stop flirting with me the whole time." Makoto said in a faux-exasperated tone.

"Even though you told him you have a boyfriend?" Akira asked readily, relishing what his girlfriend was saying.

"Yes, even though. Of course, I might have let slip something about you that made him think he had the green light." Makoto said loftily, now moving her hand quickly over Akira's cock.

"What did you say?" Akira asked intently, teetering on the verge of cumming.

"I might have said that my boyfriend likes the idea of me sleeping with another man. Or something to that effect." Makoto replied off-handedly, smiling at Akira.

Just like that, Akira came. His cock spasmed in Makoto's warm hand and he shot his load in a hurry. Akira couldn't hold himself back, and in fact had been lucky to make it that far. Something about these kinds of tease sessions were eroding Akira's ability to keep from cumming too quickly. He was cumming faster and faster as time went on. Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that Makoto was getting closer and closer to cuckolding him for real.

Akira needed a few minutes to recover. He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend was lying on the bed next to him, a look of amusement on her face. Thankfully, Makoto seemed to derive a measure of pride at her ability to play on Akira's fetish so effectively. But that kind of emotional satisfaction did nothing for her body. Akira regrouped and got down between Makoto's toned legs. It was time for his tongue to provide his girlfriend with the pleasure that his cock couldn't. But before he did so, Akira had to satisfy his curiosity.

"What did Toshiro say when you told him that?" Akira asked intently, very much wanting to know.

Makoto shook her head playfully and pointed downward. Akira got the message and began licking his girlfriend''s pussy. Makoto sighed with satisfaction and closed her eyes. Was she thinking about Toshiro? Akira didn't know, and his tongue was too busy for him to ask her. But Akira found himself hoping that she was.

* * *

As it turned out, even after licking his girlfriend to two satisfying orgasms, she refused to tell Akira what Toshiro had said in response. Makoto was very, very good at identifying when she had an advantage, after all, and she knew how eager Akira was to hear about it. So Makoto had told him that he would need to show up at the dojo himself if he wanted to learn more.

So that's what Akira had done. He had accompanied his girlfriend to Kasumigaseki, entered the nearly empty dojo, and had changed into a Gi that his girlfriend had given him. Akira had never worn something like that before, so he required Makoto to assist him in putting it on, which in turn, required him to use the women's changing room. Thankfully, nobody else had been in there besides Akira and Makoto.

Makoto's eyes opened, pulling Akira's focus away from his memory. His girlfriend's light brown hair was in her usual bobbed style that came down to her chin. The distinctive Niijima eyes she shared with her sister, dark brown tinged with a bit of red, were as beautiful as ever. Makoto regarded him ruefully, knowing full well that he hadn't meditated at all. Perhaps she even guessed what he had been preoccupying himself with. Regardless, Makoto said nothing and stood up in a graceful motion. Akira was quick to mirror her, though he did it with a lot less grace than she did. They were only a few feet away from each other.

"Aikido is about harmony, empathy, and peace. Even if someone is set on harming you, Aikido teaches you how to defend yourself without harming them." Makoto pronounced calmly, sounding admirably like an instructor.

Akira nodded, having heard versions of this many times from his girlfriend. He refrained from mentioning the many, many times he had seen Makoto use her knowledge of Aikido to aid her in destroying shadows in the Metaverse. Perhaps she was just talking about people, not cognitions.

"Let me demonstrate. Pretend you're a mugger for a moment. Try to grab me anywhere you want." Makoto said in a deceptively friendly tone, looking completely relaxed.

That was obviously a bad idea, but Akira decided to trust his girlfriend. She had (implicitly) promised to defend herself without hurting him, after all. Knowing that he was going to wind up on his back shortly, Akira stepped forward and tried to grab the front of Makoto's Ji with both hands.

It happened even faster than Akira predicted. As soon as his wrists came close enough, Makoto's hands flashed out and took hold of them. She then moved her arms in a blindingly fast circle, transferring that momentum to Akira, who found himself flung head over heels onto the soft floor mat. True to her word, it hadn't hurt at all, but Makoto wasn't done. His girlfriend maintained her grip on his arm and quickly settled her knee onto his shoulder, immobilizing him nicely.

"Now if you were really a mugger, we'd wait for the police, and in the meantime, I'd give you a long, thorough scolding about respecting other people's property." Makoto said teasingly, maintaining her iron-like grip on his arm.

"That sounds more like a reward than a punishment." A man said with a laugh.

Both Akira and Makoto looked over to see who had spoken. A tall man in his late 20's with long, black hair tied in a ponytail had appeared at the doorway to their training room. He was wearing a white ji with a black hakama, and what's more, his black belt had a bright red stripe through the middle of it. Akira hadn't forgotten a word of what Makoto had told him about the fellow student she was attracted to and knew immediately that this was Toshiro.

"Toshiro-san! What are you doing here?" Makoto asked curiously, sounding a little bit less in-control than before.

Akira couldn't help but notice the subtle blush in his girlfriend's cheeks as she looked at Toshiro, nor did he miss the way her eyes had widened slightly. Makoto had clearly been honest when she had told Akira that she was attracted to him. It might even be called a crush if she was this preoccupied. Makoto seemed to have temporarily forgotten she was holding Akira immobilized.

"I just finished teaching a few prospective students the basic tenets of Aikido. I see you're doing the same." Toshiro said with another laugh as he approached.

Makoto blinked and released Akira's arm, an apologetic look on her face. She took Akira's hand and helped him to his feet. No longer having to look at the man from upside down, Akira could see that he was very handsome, with a dependable, confident air to him. As he came closer, Akira noticed that Makoto (likely unconsciously) swept her hair over her ear and smiled at him.

"Hello. I'm Toshiro Utsuki. Makoto and I have been friends for a while now." Toshiro said in a cool tone, coming to a stop a few feet away from them both.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akira Kurusu." Akira replied, bowing low to the man.

Toshiro bowed to Akira as well, though not nearly as low. He also looked Akira up and down and then laughed rather impolitely. Akira's eyebrows rose while Toshiro got a hold of himself, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Akira-san. I was just surprised to see what you're wearing." Toshiro said with mirthfully.

"Isn't this a normal Gi?" Akira asked blankly, looking down at himself.

"It is. For our female students. That's a woman's Gi." Toshiro replied with a chuckle.

Akira's cheeks went red as he looked down at himself again. The Aikido uniform he was wearing was rather tight, plus the pant legs showed an inch or two of his ankles. Never having worn a Gi before, Akira had thought maybe that was how they were supposed to fit. Now he knew better. Akira looked over at his girlfriend for an explanation and found Makoto hurriedly trying to wipe a stubborn smile off of her face.

"Well, men's Gi's are a little different. I wasn't sure how to put it on correctly, so I lent you my spare one. What? You look cute in it." Makoto said brightly, sounding as though her compliment was sincere.

Sometimes Akira forgot how good Makoto was as a strategist. A simple confession about his desire to be teased and cuckolded had been all it took for Makoto to plan this whole thing out, with her boyfriend having been maneuvered into such an embarrassing position. Well, Akira was certainly getting what he had asked for. His rapidly hardening cock proved that.

"You do, actually. How about I sign you up for the classes Makoto assists in? You might be more comfortable there, Akira-san." Toshiro offered with a slight smile.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Akira answered slowly, thinking that he was only here to be near his girlfriend, after all.

Makoto and Toshiro shared a look, then laughed together. Akira went red again, knowing only that there was some secret knowledge between the two of them that he wasn't privy to.

"You're terrible, Toshiro-san. I only assist the Sensei with our women's introductory courses." Makoto explained to Akira, trying to keep a lid on her amusement.

"I think he'd be suited to them, actually." Toshiro said with another jocular laugh, one that Makoto did not share.

"That's a bit much, Toshiro-san. Now, are you going to stop teasing my boyfriend, or am going to have to make you stop?" Makoto said with a touch of impatience, putting her hands on her hips.

Toshiro said nothing at first. He looked Makoto up and down slowly, checking her out. Out of the corner of his eye, Akira saw his girlfriend's cheeks redden a bit. She was attracted to him, clearly. Even so, Makoto was prepared to defend her boyfriend's honor to the man.

"Hmm. How about we make this interesting? If you can throw me, I'll apologize to Akira-san. If I throw you, then he has to sign up for those courses." Toshiro suggested with a very confident air.

Akira opened his mouth to speak, but Makoto quickly forestalled him by putting a finger to her lips while still gazing at Toshiro. The message was clear: even though Akira might be the subject, this was solely between Makoto and Toshiro. His girlfriend's assertiveness surprised him and rather turned him on. Akira suddenly felt as though he was in the role of a damsel being fought over by the hero and villain in some movie.

"First, my boyfriend doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do. And second, you seem to have an inflated view of the value of your apology.." Makoto said skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright then. How about I put in a good word for you with the Sensei if you win? I know you have your eye on this belt. I'll throw in that apology, too." Toshiro offered coolly, adjusting his red-striped black belt.

"And if you win?" Makoto asked with interest in her voice.

"If I win...I get to kiss you." Toshiro replied swiftly, his dark eyes glinting.

Makoto's cheeks reddened further at this. She quickly glanced over to Akira, her eyes uncertain. In stark contrast to her previous confidence, Makoto suddenly seemed flustered. Perhaps she wasn't sure about whether she was doing this for her own sake or for her boyfriend's. Akira thought they were one and the same in this case, so he gave a clear nod to his girlfriend. Makoto looked into Akira's eyes for a few moments, then smiled at him and nodded in return.

"Fine. Start composing your apology now, then." Makoto said coolly, turning around and walking a few feet away to the edge of the soft mat they were standing on.

From where Toshiro was looking, Akira suspected that the man was taking the time to check out Makoto's butt instead, which was nicely outlined even underneath her loose hakama. Akira's cock throbbed at that, and he found himself wishing (more than he already had) that Makoto would lose this bout and that Toshiro would claim his kiss. Had Makoto already read that in his eyes? Akira wasn't sure. Regardless of the answer, he backed up along with Toshiro until they were all on the outside of the large mat in the center of the room.

Makoto and Toshiro bowed low to each other, then walked forward calmly until they were about five feet away. Akira watched with interest as they both extended their arms loosely, each searching for the opportunity to gain a grip on the other's hands. Toshiro stepped forward quickly, causing Makoto to back up hurriedly, but it appeared that the maneuver was only a feint. Toshiro grinned at Makoto, whose expression was tight.

Akira knew very little about Aikido, but he suspected that his girlfriend was at a marked disadvantage. Toshiro had greater strength and reach, and judging from the red stripe on his belt, he had more experience as well. All Makoto had going for her was a lower center of gravity, which made it easier for her to keep her balance. That and a keen strategic mind, but how helpful Makoto's intelligence was in this situation was hard to say.

Toshiro stepped forward again, one hand flashing out to grab at Makoto's wrist. Makoto reacted with the same blinding speed Akira had seen from her previously, but Toshiro was just as fast. Her hands closed on nothing but air as Toshiro instead put his other hand on her shoulder and shoved hard, knocking Makoto off balance. His girlfriend managed to stay on her feet, but distracted as she was, she couldn't stop Toshiro from grabbing her wrist as he had originally intended. Toshiro flipped Makoto onto the ground with an almost effortless roll of his arm and sank down onto his knees beside her, taking hold of both of her wrists and pinning Makoto there.

Makoto let out a frustrated sound, but she appeared entirely unharmed. Toshiro regarded her anger with amusement for a moment, and quickly bent down to claim his kiss. Akira watched, frozen, as Toshiro kissed Makoto tenderly. At first, Makoto struggled a bit, but then she accepted Toshiro's lips and kissed him back. Akira's cock hardened to its full length as he saw his girlfriend begin to get into the kiss.

However, Toshiro ended their kiss after only about 5 seconds. Makoto actually raised her head a centimeter or two off the ground, trying to continue it, before letting her head fall and blushing deeply.

"That was entertaining. But how about we all lay our cards on the table?" Toshiro called out as he released his hold on Makoto, speaking to both of them.

"I'm alright with that." Akira answered from across the room, his sense of anticipation rising.

Makoto was free to get up, but she remained on the soft mat. His girlfriend's cheeks were still red and her breathing was fast. She was looking at Toshiro rather fondly, and she even raised a finger to her lips, tracing the place the man had kissed her. Toshiro grinned at Makoto but soon called out to Akira.

"I'm very, very interested in showing your beautiful girlfriend a good time. And I think she's interested too. But what about you, Akira-san? Makoto told me a little bit about your tastes, but I'd like to hear it from you." Toshiro prompted politely, stroking Makoto's cheek with one finger.

"I...I would like you to show her a good time as well." Akira answered honestly, gulping.

"I see. And you enjoy being submissive? I wouldn't have said those things if I didn't suspect that." Toshiro remarked, nodding.

"I do." Akira answered again, too embarrassed to elaborate further.

"I understand. Come over here then. I want you to help your girlfriend undress and get her ready for me." Toshiro instructed with a laugh, leaning back into a sitting position.

"Right here?" Makoto said with a touch of worry, looking toward the sliding doors.

"The other students have all left. There's nobody in the dojo but us now." Toshiro answered, nodding at Akira to hurry up.

Akira did as he was told and walked over to them. Makoto sat up from the ground, her cheeks stubbornly red. Akira and his girlfriend shared a gaze for a long moment, both of them realizing just how turned on the other one was. Makoto smiled warmly at Akira and spread her arms out, making his task as easy as possible. Akira kneeled behind his girlfriend and reached down to her waist. An Aikido belt was simply to tie and untie, but with his hands shaking a bit, it took him a few seconds longer than necessary to do it.

That being done, Akira opened Makoto's white Gi and pulled it gently down from her shoulders. Underneath her outfit, his girlfriend was wearing a sexy violet bra with pink lace trimming. It was the first time Akira had seen it, not counting the brief glimpse he had gotten in the changing room earlier. Had Makoto bought new lingerie for her planned tryst with Toshiro? It seemed she had. Makoto looked over her shoulder at Akira, her warm smile now tinged with a bit of sauciness.

Akira's cock hardened to its full length once again as he removed Makoto's Gi and helped his girlfriend take off her hakama. Makoto was wearing matching violet panties underneath it. Though the dark color made it hard to tell, Akira rather thought that Makoto had a slight wet spot on them already.

With Toshiro looking on, Akira tried to unhook Makoto's bra. His fingers were shaking too much to be very successful at it, however, and after many failed attempts, Makoto and Toshiro shared a brief laugh at Akira's expense before she reached behind her back to do it herself. Makoto's bra fell from her shoulders, exposing her modest but very attractive breasts to Toshiro's gaze.

Akira moved to the side and gingerly pulled Makoto's violet panties down and off of her legs. Just like that, ha had accomplished his task of undressing his girlfriend in front of the man who was going to fuck her. But Toshiro didn't seem to be in any hurry. He looked over at Akira quizzically.

"I said to get her ready too, right? Use your tongue until I tell you to stop, Akira-san." Toshiro instructed calmly.

Akira quickly got down between Makoto's legs as he heard her draw a quick breath in. Akira glanced up and how wide his girlfriend's eyes were. Makoto loved receiving oral sex, and he could tell that having her boyfriend submissively prepare her for Toshiro made her tremendously excited. She was very much "ready" in Akira's opinion, but he did as he had been told and began lapping at Makoto's pussy.

"I think Akira-san would enjoy it if you were more dominant with him, Makoto. He clearly likes following orders." Toshiro said with a laugh, sounding as if he was starting to take off his Gi.

Makoto didn't answer. She was too busy sighing in pleasure from Akira's worshipful tongue. As Toshiro began undressing, however, her eyes shifted away from her boyfriend and locked onto the other man. Akira could see her expression clearly, and as he kept licking, he saw Makoto's eyes widen appreciatively as Toshiro took off his clothing.

Akira could only guess as to how well-muscled Toshiro might be, as his view was constrained at the moment. But he could tell how impressed his girlfriend was. Makoto's attraction to her fellow Aikido practitioner couldn't be more obvious, and Akira wondered if his strategy of making his girlfriend yearn for the attention of a more alpha type of man had worked better than he originally thought.

"Wow." Makoto whispered quietly, her gaze having dropped a bit.

Toshiro laughed at Makoto's surprise. It didn't take a genius for Akira to determine what Makoto was looking at. Was Toshiro's cock that large? Probably only in relation to Akira's smaller one, but Makoto's eyes were full of anticipation. Her nipples had fully hardened as well. Akira suddenly had to deal with a lot more wetness from his girlfriend's pussy than before. If she wasn't "ready" before, she certainly was now. In fact, a minute or two more of Akira's licking would doubtlessly result in an amazing orgasm from his girlfriend.

"Alright, Akira-san. That's enough for now. Lie down on your back." Toshiro ordered casually, walking up to the two of them.

Akira stopped licking abruptly, even though Makoto looked to be a bit disappointed. But only a bit. If she had preferred her boyfriend's tongue to finish the job, she still didn't look too displeased that Toshiro's cock would do it instead. Having successfully prepared his girlfriend for Toshiro, Akira laid down on the soft mat next to Makoto and awaited whatever instructions might come next.

Now that Akira's view was no longer blocked by his girlfriend's (very sexy) legs, he could see that Toshiro was indeed well-muscled. His very toned body contrasted nicely with his long, dark ponytail. No wonder Makoto had a crush on the man. His cock was equally impressive. Though it wasn't fully hard yet, it was still easily bigger than Akira's own, which even now strained at the tight confines of what he now knew was a woman's Gi. Makoto was staring at the man's cock almost hypnotically, unable to take her eyes off it.

"Would you mind getting me ready, Makoto?" Toshiro asked with amusement on his face, putting his hands on his hips.

Makoto frowned at him, though the blush in her cheeks deepened. It was clear to Akira that Toshiro's cockiness both attracted and annoyed her. Maybe she had gotten too used to her boyfriend's submissive, easygoing ways. More importantly, though, Makoto seemed frozen in indecision. Though his girlfriend loved to receive oral sex, she was much more hesitant about giving it. Toshiro's larger size likely made her even more hesitant to do what he was requesting.

"No? If you don't want to, then maybe I'll tell Akira-san to do it." Toshiro said quietly, his smile widening.

Akira's mind went blank for a moment, unable to process the man's words as quickly as usual. His cock was again straining at the front of his Gi, however. Akira could distantly hear Makoto gasp. Akira couldn't lie to himself: even though he was disinclined to put another man's cock in his mouth, he was too turned on by the overall situation to refuse Toshiro's orders, if the man indeed ordered him to do that. Makoto looked over at Akira, her eyes wide with a combination of surprise and excitement. They both gazed at each other for a few seconds before Makoto looked away.

"Fine, I'll do it." Makoto murmured with embarrassment, turning again to face Toshiro.

Once again, Makoto was intent on protecting her boyfriend's honor. Even if that meant taking on his burden in the process. Akira watched, spellbound, as Makoto crawled forward and began sucking Toshiro's cock. Makoto used her lips well, but she didn't go very far down on his cock. Makoto's lack of technique soon became apparent. Toshiro shook his head playfully.

"You don't seem to be very good at this, Makoto. Maybe I should ask Akira-san to do it after all." Toshiro said leadingly.

Hearing this, his girlfriend began making more of an effort. She went down further on Toshiro's cock and increased her speed significantly. Makoto's head was soon bobbing up and down on his shaft, causing Toshiro to grunt appreciatively. Akira could see that Makoto was actually beginning to get into it. The proof was how his girlfriend had shyly put her hand between her legs and rubbed her neglected pussy.

Toshiro's cock looked to have hardened to its full length in Makoto's mouth. He gently took hold of her cheeks, making Makoto pause her back-and-forth motion. Toshiro then pulled his cock out slowly, evidently wanting to enjoy the feel of Makoto's mouth as long as possible before moving on to enjoy the rest of her body. As soon as Toshiro's cock was out, his girlfriend took the opportunity to catch her breath, looking up at Toshiro as she did so. His hands remained on her reddened cheeks, though.

"Good work. Now go straddle your boyfriend's head. Like you're going to ride his face." Toshiro instructed Makoto in a clear, cool tone, releasing her.

Makoto was not nearly as obedient to Toshiro's orders as Akira was. But after a few seconds of staying in place (likely for show), his girlfriend did as Toshiro said. Akira watched as Makoto walked over to him and stood with both feet on either side of Akira's head. Blushing slightly more than before, Makoto squatted down, bringing her very wet pussy only inches from Akira's lips.

Toshiro walked over to Makoto and pushed down on her back, making his girlfriend lean forward until she was forced to support herself with her hands. Makoto was on all fours on the mat above Akira, and as Toshiro kneeled down behind her, Akira understood what was happening. Toshiro was planning to fuck Makoto in a doggy-style position, with Akira's face only inches away from their place of coupling.

From Akira's bird's eye view of the situation, he could see that Makoto and Toshiro were both as ready as they would ever be. Makoto's pussy was nearly dripping and her nipples hadn't gone down at all. Toshiro's cock was hard as a rock and his balls were full and heavy. There was no sense in waiting any longer, and Toshiro clearly agreed. He positioned his cock at the entrance to Makoto's pussy and pushed it in.

Makoto let out a loud gasp and arched her back as Toshiro inserted his large cock inch by inch. Though Akira had provided his girlfriend with plenty of orgasms with his tongue, it had been months and months since he had penetrated her. Makoto's instinctive desire to be fucked had gone unfulfilled, but now she was getting what she clearly needed. In fact, Makoto might be getting more than she bargained for as she squirmed with her legs, trying to adjust to Toshiro's larger cock.

"Very nice. You feel just like a virgin. Has Akira ever penetrated you?" Toshiro asked with a laugh, pushing the last couple of inches of his cock into her.

"Of...of course he has!" Makoto answered in a bit of a huff, her affrontery on Akira's behalf being spoiled somewhat by a pleasurable moan she couldn't help but let out.

Akira blushed a bit at Toshiro's remark, his cock straining again. Though Makoto was indeed no longer a virgin, the length of time she had gone without penetrative sex combined with only having experienced Akira's modest cock made her pussy feel as tight as if she had been. A tightness that Toshiro was greatly enjoying at the moment.

"Well, I don't want that happening anymore. Your boyfriend can use his tongue all he wants, but I'm the only one who gets to fuck you." Toshiro ordered with a touch of alpha-like aggressiveness in his voice as he drew his cock back, preparing to fuck Makoto for real.

"You don't get to decide that! Oh, god..." Makoto protested, angrily at first, then in a markedly weaker tone as Toshiro thrusted his cock into her.

"Sure I do. Akira-san, you don't get to fuck her. Understand?" Toshiro ordered with a laugh, getting into a slow rhythm with his hips.

"I understand, Toshiro-san." Akira said readily, captivated by the sight in front of him.

Makoto made a frustrated noise that sounded quite similar to the one she made back when Toshiro had pinned her earlier. It might have been annoying for Akira to undermine her efforts at defending him from Toshiro, but he was too turned on to do anything else.

Toshiro drew his cock back until only a few inches were inside Makoto's pussy, then pushed it all the way inside her, burying his cock to the hilt. Makoto let out a quiet gasp every time that happened. His girlfriend was clearly experiencing sensations in her pussy from areas that Akira's cock had never been able to reach.

Makoto's breasts bounced very appealingly after each thrust from Toshiro. Her nipples looked neglected, however. Akira knew how much Makoto liked to stimulate her nipples as her pussy was licked, but her arms were busy holding her up. Looking to make it up to his girlfriend, Akira reached up to rub Makoto's hardened nipples instead. Makoto's eyes opened at the unexpected sensation, but she soon looked down and smiled at Akira below her.

The pleasure his girlfriend was experiencing had to be mind-blowing. Some girls would likely be extremely vocal at this point, but all Makoto let out were pleasurable sighs as well as the occasional moan. Makoto's mental toughness was keeping her from being overwhelmed. Also, Akira suspected that Makoto didn't want to give Toshiro the satisfaction of knowing how good his cock made her feel.

"Start licking her pussy again, Akira-san," Toshiro ordered casually, maintaining the pace of his hips.

Akira blinked but nevertheless obeyed Toshiro. He raised his head from the mat and began licking his girlfriend's dripping pussy, aware of how Toshiro's cock was only centimeters away from his tongue. Makoto's sighs ratcheded higher from the additional stimulation of his tongue, and from the way Makoto was arching her back again, Akira knew his girlfriend was about to cum. The no-doubt incredible feeling emanating from her pussy couldn't be denied any longer.

Makoto came loudly, her charmingly sexual moans filling the training room. After trying to keep a lid on her voice for so long, his girlfriend's pleasure was that much more audible now that she couldn't stop it. Toshiro slowed the pace of his fucking somewhat, likely because (Akira knew this very well himself) it was difficult not to cum when Makoto's tight pussy was spasming around his cock. But where Akira could not possibly have avoided cumming if it were him, Toshiro managed to do so without much difficulty.

Only Makoto's physical endurance kept her from sinking to the floor during her climax. Akira, his tongue still on Makoto's pussy as he had been ordered, was prepared to hold her up, but Makoto didn't need him to. Maybe she didn't want to show that kind of weakness to Toshiro. If so, Toshiro seemed to want to push her to the edge. He began fucking her in earnest again, barely giving Makoto any rest. His girlfriend's arms shook slightly, but she seemed determined not to fall.

"It seems like you have a very talented tongue, Akira-san. I'd like to feel it myself. Lick the underside of my cock, if you would." Toshiro ordered in the same casual tone as before.

"Wait!" Makoto exclaimed in surprise.

"Ooo. She tightened up nicely there." Toshiro said with an amused laugh, continuing to fuck Makoto.

Akira hadn't followed Toshiro's order. Though his tongue was only centimeters away from the man's cock, actually moving it there felt like a hard thing to do. Makoto dropped her head to look at Akira beneath her. His girlfriend's cheeks were deeply red and she was breathing rapidly. More rapidly than before. Was she excited by what Toshiro had said?

"You...you don't have to do that if you don't want to." Makoto said weakly, her eyes wide.

"That goes without saying. But I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wants you to, Akira-san. Her pussy tightened up considerably the second I told you to lick my cock. Ah, there it goes again." Toshiro explained with another laugh.

Akira and Makoto shared a long look, even though they were looking upside down at each other. Akira understood that however reticent Makoto was about her boyfriend doing this, she was nevertheless tremendously excited by it. With that knowledge in mind, Akira began licking the underside of Toshiro's cock, causing the man to grunt appreciatively.

"Keep doing that until I tell you to stop, Akira-san." Toshiro said coolly, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

In a way, this was an easier task than before. Akira didn't have to keep his tongue on Makoto's constantly moving pussy. He simply had to extend his tongue and the motion of Toshiro's cock did the rest. But it wasn't nearly as enjoyable. At least, until he looked up and saw how intently Makoto was watching him pleasure Toshiro, her mouth open in a miniature "o". Akira, for his part, felt his cock straining once again at the front of his tight pants.

"She definitely likes watching you do that, Akira-san. Next time, I'll have you both of you get me ready at the same time." Toshiro stated calmly, in contrast to how Akira and Makoto were taking it.

Makoto began letting out the very particular sighs that Akira knew presaged a climax. Even though he wasn't licking her pussy anymore, Makoto seemed to be deriving even more pleasure from the knowledge of how her boyfriend was submissively licking the cock of the man who was fucking her.

Toshiro picked up his pace considerably. From Akira's viewpoint beneath them, he has seen how Toshiro's balls (which had been heavy and low) were rising as time went on. It appeared that he was finally ready to cum. His faster pace made Makoto's climax arrive all the more quickly, and in no time at all, his girlfriend was arching her back and letting out the same alluring moans of pleasure as before. Toshiro drove every inch of his cock into Makoto's pussy, and began grunting.

Akira, continuing to keep his tongue on Toshiro's cock, felt it pulse again and again. Each pulse represented a load of cum that Toshiro was shooting deep into his girlfriend's pussy. That realization was enough to get Akira to cum himself, even though nothing was touching his cock. The thought alone was hot enough.

Makoto's second climax in less than twenty minutes was too taxing for her. His girlfriend sank down, her arms no longer able to support her. Akira reached out to try to hold her up, but it was that Toshiro that did it. He grabbed her hips, easily keeping Makoto from falling on top of Akira. With that issue solved, all three of them were able to enjoy the rest of their individual orgasms. Toshiro was the first to fully recover.

"I'm going to pull out, Akira-san. Lick your girlfriend's pussy clean, will you?" Toshiro instructed tiredly, drawing his cock out of Makoto.

"Stop ordering him around so much, Toshiro-san." Makoto mumbled in an equally tired tone,

"I see. That's your job, is it?" Toshiro teased, pulling his cock out completely.

Akira nevertheless did as Toshiro told him. He plugged Makoto's pussy with his tongue, feeling the man's cum collecting against it. Makoto looked down at Akira beneath her, an amused look on her face. It seemed that her objection was to Toshiro's presumptuousness, not the act itself. Makoto looked fascinated as Akira swallowed, again and again, the still-warm cum flowing out of her pussy.

Toshiro got up, and from the sound of things, was getting dressed. Any opportunity to see how exactly a man's Gi was tied was denied to Akira, who struggled to keep up with the amount of cum Toshiro had pumped into his girlfriend's pussy. Even so, Akira didn't mind. Licking Makoto's well-satisfied pussy clean was a surprisingly intimate act, and from the smile on her face, his girlfriend appreciated it.

"I'll expect to see you here on Tuesday at six, Akira-san." Toshiro said simply, having finished putting his Gi back on.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Toshiro walk past them and stop. Makoto looked up at him, and Akira saw them share a long, lingering kiss. Though Makoto was still a little antagonistic toward him, her attraction to Toshiro remained. And it was probably keener than before.

Toshiro left the training room. Makoto watched him go, but as soon as he left the room, she returned her attention to Akira. Makoto pushed herself up so that she was straddling his head, but she didn't stand up. His tongue had cleaned Makoto's pussy quite effectively by now, but both of them were enjoying the closeness of his intimate act too much to want to stop quite yet.

"If you're wondering what he was talking about, the women's introductory courses I assist in are on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Makoto explained ruefully, continuing to watch her boyfriend's worshipful efforts.

Akira didn't answer. Now that Toshiro was gone and the man's physical dominance was no longer a factor, he didn't feel the need to obey him. But as he turned over Makoto's words in his head, he realized that his girlfriend hadn't actually discouraged him from attending.

"You don't have to go. But you can if you want to." Makoto said, a touch hopefully.

Akira nodded as much as he was able to. Though practicing alongside women would doubtlessly be embarrassing, it represented a chance to work together with Makoto, after all. And from the hopeful expression on Makoto's face, it was something his girlfriend wanted. Seeing his nod, Makoto smiled warmly.

"We'll have to get you your own Gi. But since you look so cute in mine, let's buy you another woman's one. Maybe pink would suit you." Makoto said teasingly.

Akira's cock managed to harden again at his girlfriend's teasing. Makoto giggled and continued to look at Akira fondly. Akira couldn't help but be glad things had worked out so well. Makoto's satisfaction was his first priority, of course. And Akira thought she should be happy. Aside from everything else, Makato had managed to introduce her boyfriend to Aikido, as she had wanted all along.


	6. Star I: Game and Match

Akira hung around the glitzy main street of Shibuya, phone in hand. It was 7 P.M. and he had about two and a half hours to kill before his evening could truly begin. Across the city, in a high rise apartment in Aoyama, his girlfriend Hifumi's evening had already gotten underway. There was a good reason for their separation at the moment, but Akira couldn't help but text his girlfriend anyway.

_{Having fun?} -Akira_

_{Yes, actually. Hiroshi knows a lot about the history of the game. He's pretty funny, too. You should hear some of his stories.} -Hifumi_

_{Oh. So you haven't?...} -Akira_

_{Haven't what?} -Hifumi_

_{You know what I mean.} -Akira_

_{I don't have the faintest idea. We're just having a nice, friendly chat. Of course, that might change by the time your movie is over...} -Hifumi_

_{Will you text me about it afterward?} -Akira_

_{We'll see. I might be too busy by then. Enjoy the movie!} -Hifumi_

Akira read Hifumi's last text to him, trying to stay cool and collected. He wanted to ask what his girlfriend meant by being "too busy" later but knew that if Hifumi answered at all, it would only be to tease him further. Akira couldn't complain, though. He had put himself into this situation, and now there was nothing to do but let it play out.

Akira stepped up to the counter in front of the movie theater in Shibuya. He bought one ticket for an action movie about rival yakuza gangs. Perhaps the promised action would be enough to distract him from the distinct possibility that his beautiful girlfriend was having sex with another man while he was in the theater. But Akira doubted it.

* * *

The movie was a short 88 minutes, but it felt three times that long. Akira hurried out of the theater as soon as the credits began rolling. He had wanted to leave earlier, but the minimal distraction of the screen was better than nothing. Akira couldn't head over to the man's apartment early anyway. The whole idea had been to give Hifumi time to flirt with her shogi instructor without Akira there to distract them.

_{How is it going there?} Akira_

Akira waited for an answer to his text, but nothing came. The seconds passed with indecent slowness as he realized that Hifumi was indeed too busy to communicate with him. What was she doing? Akira's mind whirled with the possibilities, each one hotter than the last.

Akira did his best to calm himself, though. He still had nearly an hour to kill before he was supposed to meet Hifumi at the man's apartment. The man, Hiroshi Tachibana, lived in a ritzy apartment building in Aoyama. Akira only knew what Hifumi had told him about the guy. Hiroshi was in his late 30's, unmarried, and was a professional shogi player with a number of students. He was also considered something of a playboy. Apparently, he had a reputation for being unable to keep his hands off of his students. The female ones, at least.

Hifumi had told Akira that the way the man acted wasn't quite as bad as his reputation. Hiroshi Tachibana had been Hifumi's shogi instructor for the last month, and in that time, he had flirted with Hifumi regularly, but that was all. Nothing beyond a little harmless flirtation, according to his girlfriend. And Hifumi hadn't reciprocated, at least until recently, after Akira had confessed to her about his fantasy.

Just as he did with his other girlfriends, Akira had the desire to see Hifumi have sex with another man. Hifumi understood and used her rich imagination to come up with a number of colorful scenarios for Akira's enjoyment. Hifumi hadn't been too keen on going beyond that, as actually consummating the act required a measure of confidence from her that she didn't think she possessed. But Akira had been as patient as possible with his girlfriend, building up Hifumi's confidence with a wide array of compliments and encouragement.

In addition to that, Akira took on more of a submissive role in the relationship. He began to defer to his girlfriend about most matters, whether it was where to get a bite to eat, or what they got up to in the bedroom together. Like most women, Hifumi was uncomfortable with being the one in charge at first. And also like most women, Hifumi warmed up to the idea surprisingly quickly, and by all accounts, seemed to enjoy her role as the dominant one between them.

Akira's newly confident girlfriend had taken the lead on fulfilling his fantasy tonight. While Akira was killing time in Shibuya, Hifumi had shown up for an impromptu shogi lesson at Hiroshi's apartment with a bottle of white wine. From there, the man's playboy ways would hopefully do the rest. Once they had enjoyed each other's company, only then would Hifumi broach the subject of her submissive boyfriend coming over to watch.

Akira had been somewhat reluctant to agree to Hifumi's plan. He very much wanted to see his girlfriend's first time with another man, and this plan called for him to be away while it happened. But Hifumi was firm on it, and Akira was too eager for his fantasy to be realized to put up too much of a fight. Besides, he rather enjoyed Hifumi's dominant attitude. His girlfriend was just as sweet and caring as before, but she no longer subordinated what she wanted for the benefit of others. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Hifumi's change in attitude had coincided with a stronger performance on the shogi board. While Akira was ruminating on these facts, his phone chimed with the sound of a text.

_{What do you think?} -Hifumi_

Akira looked at his phone and couldn't help but gasp at Hifumi's answering text. It had come with a picture she had taken. His girlfriend was standing in a large bathroom in front of a mirror. In the picture, Hifumi was unmistakably naked, though nothing lewd was directly shown. Hifumi had artfully covered her nipples with twin strands of her long, straight black hair. Her pussy was just barely obscured by the rim of the sink, and it was obvious that she was entirely hairless down there. Hifumi's dark green eyes were shining with mischief, and his girlfriend had a slight smile on her face that looked more like a smirk the longer Akira looked at it. Akira's cock suddenly became hard as a rock as he took in the picture his girlfriend had sent.

_{Wow. You're really going to do it. Or have you already done it?} -Akira_

_{We will in a moment. We've been having fun for the last hour, though. Hiroshi's quite a good kisser.} -Hifumi_

_{Better than me?} -Akira_

_{Yes, to be quite honest. Does that turn you on?} -Hifumi_

_{It does. Uh, I've noticed you've shaved down there. You've never done that before.} -Akira_

_{I thought Hiroshi might like it. How does it look?} -Hifumi_

_{Sexy as hell.} -Akira_

_{Good. Well, I should be getting back. I've got an idea, though. How about you pick me up some lingerie while you're waiting? You know my measurements.} -Hifumi_

_{You want me to buy you lingerie?} -Akira_

_{Yes. I think it'll help convince Hiroshi to let you come up if knows you're bringing some sexy lingerie for me to wear for him. It'll turn you on too, won't it?} -Hifumi_

_{Yeah.} -Akira_

_{Alright then. See you in an hour.} -Hifumi_

Akira put his phone in his pocket and headed toward the mall. Thankfully, his cock had calmed down enough so that his erection wasn't too visible. As he headed down the stairs toward the underground mall, Akira's phone buzzed with another text. He pulled his phone out in a hurry and saw that his girlfriend had sent him one last little note.

_{P.S. Hiroshi said that his favorite color is emerald green.} -Hifumi_

Akira blinked, then realized what Hifumi wanted. Not only did she want her boyfriend to buy lingerie for the benefit of the man she was about to have sex with, but she also wanted him to buy lingerie that fit Hiroshi's taste and not his own. Akira smiled, knowing that his efforts to help turn Hifumi into a sexy, dominating woman had paid off.

* * *

Akira bought the lingerie Hifumi had told him to get (a very seductive-looking lace bra and matching panties in a deep emerald green) and took the subway to Aoyama. He had tried to text her a few times during the train ride, but his girlfriend hadn't responded. The knowledge that another man was undoubtedly fucking Hifumi at this very second was tremendously exciting.

So exciting that Akira inadvertently missed his stop. He had been too busy fantasizing about his girlfriend and her shogi instructor that he had taken the train halfway to Ginza before he realized his mistake. Akira had no choice but to get off at Akasaka and take another train going back the other direction. Akira had texted Hifumi that he would be late, but that went unanswered as well.

By the time Akira made it to Hiroshi's high rise apartment in Aoyama, he was 45 minutes late. At no point had Hifumi texted him back. Akira was a touch annoyed, but he was also very turned on by the idea that she was too busy being fucked by her shogi instructor to care about her buzzing phone.

Akira pressed the callbox outside the building, calling the penthouse at the very top of it. Nobody answered. Akira pressed it again, and only then did a very familiar voice come through the callbox.

"Yes? Who is it?" Hifumi asked with a definite giggle.

"You know who it is. Let me up, please." Akira responded with a touch of impatience, shifting the shopping bag he was carrying.

"About that...we kind of got started again. I mean, we waited, but you didn't show up..." Hifumi said in a seemingly regretful tone.

"W-Well, I'm here now." Akira said after a moment, his mind tripping for a second over his girlfriend's words.

Hifumi giggled again, then let out a sigh of satisfaction. Akira's breathing quickened at that. Was the man right there with Hifumi? What were they doing?

"Hmm. Hiroshi wants me now, though. I'm not sure what to do..." Hifumi said leadingly, letting out another soft sigh.

"Tell...tell him I brought the lingerie you told me to get." Akira said weakly, wanting very much to see whatever was going on inside.

"Is it in his favorite color?" Hifumi asked in a considering tone, as if she truly was undecided about whether or not to let Akira up quite yet.

"Yes. Emerald green. Just like you said." Akira answered rapidly, knowing that if Hifumi let go of the callbox button, it might be some time before he could get her attention again.

Hifumi didn't answer immediately. What sounded like a short conversation between his girlfriend and her shogi instructor ensued, but Akira couldn't make out the words. All he could do was wait and hope that Hifumi was done teasing him. At least for now.

"Alright then. Hiroshi said you can come up." Hifumi said with a short laugh, pressing the button to unlock the building door.

Akira opened the door as soon as he heard the buzzer. It was almost scary how good Hifumi was at maneuvering him into a position where he had very little power. But Akira couldn't complain. He has asked for this, after all. And Hifumi had definitely delivered.

* * *

Akira knocked on the door to the penthouse. Hiroshi's apartment was at the very top of the building. The elevator he had ridden had taken so long to reach the top that Akira was a little concerned that Hifumi and her shogi instructor might get up to something in the meantime. But he needn't have worried. The door opened quickly enough, and Akira was greeted by the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

Two things immediately jumped out at Akira. One was that while his girlfriend was no longer naked as she had been in the picture, she was only wearing an oversized men's shirt. The shirt (Hiroshi's, definitely) came down to her upper thighs, just barely covering her pussy once more. Hifumi wore nothing else, not counting the smirk on her face.

The other thing that Akira couldn't help but notice was that Hifumi's appearance was no longer as immaculate as it had been in the picture. Her long dark hair was mussed, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her makeup was a tad smudged. Especially her lipstick. Hifumi still looked beautiful (and for a man with Akira's taste, she actually looked even more beautiful than before), but his girlfriend gave off the undeniable appearance of a woman who had been recently fucked.

"Hi." Akira said simply, trying to process the sight in front of him.

Hifumi grinned at him and glanced down at the shopping bag in his hands. His girlfriend gave an approving nod before stepping close to Akira. Hifumi then rose to her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips lightly. Akira kissed her back and tried to hold her in his arms, but Hifumi saw that coming and stepped nimbly away before he could do so. Instead, she took his hand and led Akira inside.

"Hiroshi-senshi is in the living room. I'll introduce you to him." Hifumi said cheerfully as Akira took his shoes off and shut the door behind him.

Even seeing the entryway to Hiroshi's apartment told Akira that the man lived in comfort. It was tastefully decorated, with a number of western paintings on the walls. Akira even recognized one from an art class he had taken in high school. It was probably a reproduction, but even well-done reproductions of famous pieces could be pricey.

Hifumi led him down the hallway, still holding Akira's hand. The shirt his girlfriend was wearing only just covered her butt, and the brief, tiny glimpses Akira saw of it while she walked was enough to capture his attention. He was barely aware of passing several rooms. One was a kitchen, another was a dining room, and a third was a bathroom. But Akira really only had eyes for Hifumi at the moment.

They reached the living room soon after. It was very large for an apartment, with huge full-length windows that showed an impressive view of the Tokyo skyline. Just as the entryway had been, the living room was decorated in a tasteful fashion. Akira couldn't help but wonder how lucrative it was to be a professional shogi player.

In the middle of the room, there was a large, comfortable sofa. On both sides of the sofa were soft armchairs, all of which surrounded a delicate glass table where an expensive-looking marble shogi board rested. The pieces on the board were locked in a suspended battle. Akira's unfortunately weak shogi ability meant that he couldn't quite tell which side was winning.

An opened bottle of wine (which Hifumi had brought herself) and two glasses, both empty, were next to the board. The bottle of wine looked half full, though the frosted glass of the bottle was difficult to peer through from far away.

The shogi player in question was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room. The man stood up as soon as Akira and Hifumi entered the room. Akira could see that Hiroshi Tachibana fit the description Hifumi had given him. The man was wearing a black robe and nothing else. He was indeed in his late 30's, with short, styled black hair, horn-rimmed glasses that enhanced his look of intelligence, and had a surprisingly good physique. Although perhaps that wasn't surprising if the rumors of his womanizing were true.

"Akira-kun! Hifumi told me all about you. Welcome." Hiroshi said coolly as a greeting, holding out his hand for Akira to shake.

Hifumi let go of Akira's hand and smoothly took the shopping bag out of his other one, peering inside and nodding as she did so. That left Akira free to shake Hiroshi's hand. The man had a firm grip and his smile was pleasant. Akira had been expecting some level of mocking from the man who had just fucked his girlfriend, but it wasn't forthcoming yet.

"Hello, Tachibana-san. Thank you for letting me come here." Akira returned automatically, unable to shake his submissive mindset.

"Don't mention it. I should be thanking you for letting Hifumi-kun and I become better acquainted in your absence." Hiroshi said with a chuckle.

Hifumi smiled at this, while Akira squirmed a bit. He wanted to come right out and ask them what had happened, but he felt a little too inhibited to do so yet. Perhaps sensing this, his girlfriend came to his rescue and took Akira's hand once more.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Sensei." Hifumi said, winkling at the man.

"Hurry back. I'll be waiting." Hiroshi said with another chuckle, sitting down on the sofa again.

Akira wasn't certain where they were going, but he was content to let Hifumi lead him away by the hand. Their destination turned out to be the bathroom. A quick glance was all that Akira needed to know that it was the same one his girlfriend had sent that picture from. As soon as they were both inside, Hifumi shut the door behind her and turned to face Akira.

"Well? Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Hifumi asked in a more serious tone, looking straight into Akira's eyes.

"Of course. It's everything I wanted it to be. Are...you enjoying yourself too?." Akira asked with obvious curiosity in his voice.

Having gotten the reassurance she wanted, Hifumi's mischievous look returned. His girlfriend was silent for a few seconds, though she continued to gaze steadily at Akira. Now he began to sweat. Akira had seen that same look on Hifumi's face across the table when they played shogi together. Usually, that look appeared when Hifumi realized that the position was such that she could crush him with ease, and the only question remaining was how merciful she wanted to be.

"Oh, yes. It's been quite an experience. I might never have realized..." Hifumi trailed off delicately, glancing down at the front of Akira's pants.

"Realized what?" Akira asked quickly, his cock hardening.

"Nevermind. How about you help me get ready?" Hifumi said with a wink, pulling the man's shirt over her head.

Akira was soon greeted with the heavenly sight of his girlfriend's naked body. The sexiest parts of Hifumi's body, the ones that had been purposefully obscured from him in the picture, quickly occupied his focus. Hifumi's nipples were rock hard. They were also somewhat red and puffy. As if Hiroshi had given them plenty of attention, either with his fingers or his mouth.

Hifumi's pussy was an incredible sight as well. It's appearance was unlike what Akira had seen before. Aside from the fact that his girlfriend's pussy was entirely hairless now (a choice apparently made for her shogi instructor's benefit and not his own), it was also rather pink. It was completely obvious that she had been very well fucked, and recently too.

The slight possibility that Hifumi had actually fucked her shogi instructor before sending that picture, despite what she had said, entered Akira's mind. But he quickly dismissed it. Hifumi had just been being a tease. Unique among Akira's girlfriends, Hifumi "got" his fetish at a deeper level than any of the rest. Sometimes it was as if she knew what he wanted better than he himself did.

Akira tried to say something here, but his breath was literally taken away by the sight of Hifumi's body. His girlfriend smiled at him and turned away to face the mirror. She reached over to take hold of something on the sink, and Akira realized that she had placed her purse there earlier.

"Take the tags off the lingerie and put it on me." Hifumi ordered Akira coolly, looking through her purse.

Akira did as he was told, too turned on to do otherwise. He pulled out an emerald green bra from the shopping bag and took off the tags. Even though green wasn't really Akira's favorite color, he did admire how the rich color went with the black lace trim of the bra. He did the same with the pair of emerald green panties that went with the bra. As he did so, Hifumi had gotten her makeup out of her purse and seemed intent on fixing her appearance.

Hifumi gave Akira a brief smile before returning her attention to the mirror in front of her. She did at least extend her arms, making it easier for him to put the bra on her. Akira slid the straps gently up her arms and hooked the bra behind her back. Even though the lacey green bra blocked the sight of her nipples, it pushed her breasts up nicely together, giving his girlfriend some very attractive cleavage.

Hifumi refreshed her lipstick while looking intently at her reflection. Akira kneeled next to her, panties in hand. It was really very exciting to be helping his girlfriend dress for the benefit of another man, especially considering how closely she was paying attention to her appearance. It was clear that Hifumi wanted to look her best for Hiroshi's sake, and took it entirely for granted that her boyfriend would help her do it. Hifumi raised her feet to step into the panties Akira was holding without even looking in his direction. And as Akira pulled the emerald green panties up Hifumi's smooth legs, he had no choice but to conclude that she was right.

His task finished, Akira remained kneeling and watched as Hifumi carefully refreshed her eyeliner, mascara, and blush, so that the face looking back at her in the mirror was sheer perfection. His girlfriend could give a model on any magazine cover a run for her money. Hifumi turned her head back and forth, looking at her reflection from different angles, then nodded to herself. His girlfriend turned away from the mirror and seemed to remember Akira's presence then, smiling down at him.

Akira couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Hifumi's upper thighs, his lips landing lightly on her smooth skin. From the angle he was viewing her from, Hifumi looked as though she was a goddess. And like any goddess, she wished to be worshipped. Hifumi let out a contented sigh every time Akira kissed her legs. Before they had started this game, Hifumi might have been too embarrassed to fully enjoy herself like this. But now, his girlfriend had the requisite confidence and sense of entitlement to accept that Akira's worshipful attitude was simply what she was due.

"Want to hear a little about what we got up to earlier?" Hifumi asked coyly, watching Akira's worshipful actions.

"Absolutely." Akira answered rapidly, alive with curiosity.

"Well, for the first hour or so we just talked about shogi. Hiroshi-sensei has incredible insight into the game. I wouldn't have minded if we had stuck to that topic, but he had other ideas." Hifumi pronounced, smiling ruefully.

Of course he did. From what Hifumi had told Akira earlier, Hiroshi could hardly be alone with a woman for more than a few minutes without flirting with her. According to rumor, the female shogi league that Hifumi was a member of was replete with his conquests. Considering how easily the man had gotten into his girlfriend's panties, the rumor was undoubtedly true.

"He's quite the smooth talker. Although I'm sure the wine I brought helped. Somehow the conversation moved pretty naturally from shogi to whether I was dating anyone. I told him the truth, of course." Hifumi said leadingly.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked slowly, continuing to kiss his girlfriend's thighs.

"I told Hiroshi-sensei that I had a very nice boyfriend who would understand if something were to happen between me and my instructor." Hifumi said with definite amusement in her voice.

"And what did he say?" Akira asked again, his cock hardening in his pants once more.

"Say? Oh, a man like Hiroshi-sensei doesn't waste time talking when he's given the green light. Before I knew it, we were kissing." Hifumi explained, her eyebrows rising.

Akira couldn't help but feel a submissive thrill, both at the mental image of his girlfriend kissing another man and from the fact that Hifumi felt the need to explain to Akira how an alpha male acted. Of course, Akira could hardly dispute what his girlfriend was implying. He was, after all, on his knees in front of her, kissing her thighs while she talked about the man who had fucked her earlier.

"I couldn't believe how good of a kisser Hiroshi-sensei is. Somehow we spent half an hour on the sofa just making out. Every few minutes he would strip me of my clothes, little by little. By the time he slid my panties down, I was beyond ready." Hifumi said in a slightly huskier tone, as if the memory itself was exciting to her.

Akira's cock throbbed at the image Hifumi was painting in his mind. Now Akira had gotten the confirmation he wanted. While he was in the movie theater, idly watching the screen and fantasizing about what his girlfriend was up to, Hifumi had indeed been kissing her instructor and allowing him to strip her until she was entirely naked in front of him.

"But then you texted me. I told Hiroshi-sensei it was my boyfriend, which made him laugh. I asked to be excused for a few minutes so I could send you a picture. He allowed it but said that I had to turn my phone off when I was done. So I could give him my undivided attention." Hifumi explained again, her eyes twinkling.

"And did you?" Akira asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Hiroshi-sensei deserved it. Wouldn't you agree?" Hifumi asked in return, her eyebrows rising again.

Akira didn't answer immediately. He had the sense that Hifumi's question was rather important. His girlfriend seemed to be asking for his blessing when it came to prioritizing what her instructor wanted over what Akira himself did, at least while they were playing this game. If he said yes, it probably meant that more experiences like having his texts be ignored while she was fucking Hiroshi would be in store for Akira. Was that okay?

Earlier, he had been annoyed that Hifumi hadn't answered his texts, thereby allowing Akira's anxiety to build. But Akira had also been surprisingly excited from being ignored like that. Akira was also turned on by how Hifumi seemed to be framing the situation: Alpha men like her shogi instructor had certain expectations of their women, and betas like her boyfriend needed to accept that if their unusual relationship was to work.

Hifumi was probably right about the situation. Akira had no doubt that he was more important to Hifumi than her shogi instructor, and that if he was unwilling to subordinate his desires to Hiroshi's, then the man (great kisser or not) would be the one left in the cold. But as Akira continued to kiss his girlfriend's upper thighs, getting closer and closer to her pussy, he realized that he was willing to go along with that dynamic. Akira wanted this to work.

"Absolutely." Akira answered simply.

Hifumi gazed at him for a few seconds, then nodded slightly. Akira couldn't help but swallow nervously. Whatever particular idea was behind that nod, Akira had just persuaded his girlfriend that he was fine with it. Hifumi allowed Akira to continue kissing her upper thighs until he succumbed to the desire to plant a light, worshipful kiss over her lace panty-covered pussy. The same pussy that Hiroshi had conquered earlier, and would almost certainly be enjoying again before the night was over.

"Would you like to hear about what we did after that?" Hifumi said in the same leading tone as before, this time with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Yes." Akira answered at once, continuing to kiss his girlfriend's pussy over her panties.

"Well, I could tell you...but on second thought, I don't want to keep Hiroshi-sensei waiting too long. Let's head back to the living room." Hifumi said coolly, turning to walk out of the bathroom without bothering to see if Akira was following her.

Not that she needed to. Akira scrambled to his feet and followed his girlfriend, entranced by the sight in front of him. The emerald green panties he had purchased for Hifumi cupped her ass nicely, so that it swayed fetchingly with each step his girlfriend took. Akira was close enough to reach out and grab a feel. He wanted to do it. But Akira was a little too inhibited to do so. Unlike the man who was waiting in the other room.

The sound of light jazz was coming from the living room. Hiroshi appeared to have put some music on. He was still sitting on the sofa, drink in hand, when they came in. Akira saw Hiroshi's eyes widen at the incredible sight of Hifumi in lingerie that just happened to be in his favorite color. Courtesy of Akira, naturally. But if the man was grateful to him for buying it, he showed no sign. Hiroshi only had eyes for his girlfriend's lovely form.

"I must say, that was certainly worth the wait, Hifumi-kun." Hiroshi said with a laugh, draining his glass.

Hiroshi set his empty glass down on the table next to the shogi board. Akira saw that the pieces, which had been all over the board, were now in their original position. Did that mean something? Akira could simply ask, but he had gotten used to being led around tonight and was content to wait to find out.

Hifumi smiled at the man and sat down right next to Hiroshi on the sofa. Akira was momentarily spellbound by the sight of his lingerie-clad girlfriend sitting so close to another man, but after a second or two he sat down on one of the armchairs. A satisfied smile appeared on Hiroshi's face. It was probably because Hifumi had chosen to sit next to him, along with Akira's implicit acceptance of that.

"I'd wanted to ask Hifumi-kun this, but how long have you two been dating, Akira-kun?" Hiroshi asked in a conversational tone.

"Six months, Tachibana-san." Akira answered easily.

"I see. You two must have quite a bond, if you're comfortable letting her play around like this." Hiroshi said with a chuckle.

Of course Hiroshi would view it like that. The man in the relationship determining what he "let" his girlfriend do. That was hardly Hifumi and Akira's dynamic, however. He could try to explain that, but the man probably wouldn't understand. Hiroshi likely thought Akira was simply too much of a pussy to stop Hifumi from having her cake and eating it too, at least when it came to guys. So why bother arguing with someone who had such a two-dimensional view of relationships?

"I would like to think we do, yes." Akira said firmly, nodding.

Hifumi smiled warmly at Akira then, though her eyes flicked to the empty wine glasses on the table. After a second or two, Akira got the hint and stood up from the armchair he was occupying. He picked up the bottle of wine and filled the two glasses next to it. That being done, Akira picked up the wine glasses and held them out to his girlfriend and her shogi instructor. There was no glass for him to drink, however, so Akira simply put the bottle down and returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Akira-san. You're too kind." Hiroshi said with just the smallest mocking edge in his voice, accepting the glass and taking a deep drink.

"He really is. I'm lucky to have him." Hifumi said pleasantly to her instructor, sipping from her wine glass.

Akira smiled back at his girlfriend but said nothing. He did not miss how skillfully Hifumi had established Akira's submissive role between the three of them, and all without needing to speak a single word. Simply choosing to sit beside Hiroshi and encouraging Akira to serve the two of them drinks had been enough to ensure that her instructor did not need to do any "flexing", so to speak, to know he was the alpha in the room.

Hiroshi drained his glass first and set it on the table, sitting up on the edge of the sofa. The older man was regarding Akira with a combination of amusement and curiosity on his face. No doubt he had fucked quite a number of women who were in a relationship, but it was probably the first time he had encountered a man who seemed to enjoy his girlfriend running around on him.

"What do you say we play a game, Akira-kun? I'd like to know more about you, and I've always said that a man's truest character will come out on the board." Hiroshi offered, motioning toward the shogi board on the table between them.

Akira looked down at the glass table but said nothing. So that was why the shogi pieces had been returned to their original position. Hiroshi wanted the opportunity to thrash Akira over the board in front of his girlfriend. Hifumi's efforts to peacefully settle their roles had been in vain, it seemed. His girlfriend gave Akira a sympathetic smile as she set her glass down on the table, though she didn't seem to want to intervene beyond that. Akira returned her smile with a rueful one of his own, knowing that he had no chance against the man. Hifumi herself regularly destroyed Akira in shogi, and this guy was one of the top professional players in Japan.

"I doubt I'd be able to give you much of a challenge, Tachibana-san." Akira answered honestly.

"Well, that's why they have handicaps. How's a six-piece edge sound?" Hiroshi offered in a jocular fashion.

Akira flushed for a moment. He knew what the various handicap levels in shogi were by now, and a six-piece advantage was the largest recognized handicap between players of different skill levels. It was the equivalent of one player giving up their queen in chess, or nine stones in Go.

"Hmm. What do you think, Hifumi?" Akira asked his girlfriend, looking over at her.

Akira didn't particularly see any value in playing a game of shogi with the man, but he was curious about what his girlfriend wanted. Hifumi was looking at the board in that intent way she often did while formulating one of her plans. Just seeing that look made Akira equal parts nervous and excited.

"I think...you guys should have something to play for." Hifumi answered finally, looking wickedly at Akira.

The temperature in the room suddenly rose a degree or two. Both Akira and Hiroshi couldn't help but stare at Hifumi, sitting there looking quite regal in her sophisticated lingerie and immaculate-applied makeup. Hiroshi recovered first, and he spoke the question both of them wanted to know.

"Such as?" Hiroshi asked leadingly.

"Originally I was going to say that whoever wins gets to have me, but..." Hifumi said slowly, cocking her head slightly.

"But I won't have that. Sorry, Akira-kun. I'm the only one who gets to fuck this beautiful girl, at least in my apartment." Hiroshi said with complete frankness, giving Akira a somewhat challenging look.

Hifumi giggled and nodded, looking as though her instructor's behavior was entirely expected. This was indeed one of those "alpha" traits that Hifumi foresaw, and that Akira needed to accept if he wanted proceedings to continue. With that in mind, Akira gave a small nod, his face somewhat red.

"I understand, Tachibana-san." Akira said tightly.

Hiroshi capitalized on Akira's submissive admission and put his arm around Hifumi, drawing her closer to him. Hifumi settled against her instructor's side warmly, though her eyes remained on Akira across from them.

"Well then, how about this? If my boyfriend wins, he gets to watch us here. If you win, sensei, we go to the bedroom and he has to listen outside the door." Hifumi offered wickedly.

"I can't object to that. Sounds like I win in either case." Hiroshi said with a laugh.

"Indeed. What do you say, Akira?" Hifumi asked softly, gazing at him.

Akira swallowed, captivated by Hifumi's dark green eyes. He had once again been maneuvered by his girlfriend in a position where his fantasy could be realized, but only on terms favorable to Hifumi. His girlfriend was going to get what she wanted regardless, but Akira could only do the same by going along with her. Akira would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by the dynamic between them.

"Alright then." Akira answered simply, leaning forward in his chair closer to the table and removing six pieces from Hiroshi's side of the board.

"I won't give him any hints, sensei. But don't be surprised if I try to distract you a little." Hifumi said to her instructor, turning her gaze over to him and dropping her voice sexily.

Hiroshi turned to look at her, their lips inches away from each other. His girlfriend took the opportunity to demonstrate how serious she was by kissing her shogi instructor gently. Hiroshi kissed her back much more firmly, leaving Akira to squirm in his chair across from them. Hiroshi broke off their kiss after about ten seconds, but it was clear to Akira how into it his girlfriend had become. From her flushed cheeks and lidded eyes, they'd still be kissing if Hifumi had her way.

"Would you mind moving the pieces for me, Akira-kun? I might have my hands full with this beauty here." Hiroshi said with another laugh.

Hiroshi proved his point by reaching out with his free hand to caress the edges of Hifumi's bra, his fingers moving along the black lace trim of it. Akira nodded, spellbound by the sight in front of him. He had always found Hifumi sexy, but seeing his girlfriend in the arms of another man made her seem almost impossibly attractive to him. This always happened to Akira: he would only be seized powerfully by the desire to fuck one of his girlfriends when it was past the point of no return, when another man would have the chance to enjoy her body and he would not.

"P-76." Hiroshi called out, turning back to kiss Hifumi once more as soon as he spoke.

"P-34." Akira said aloud, moving both pawns to their indicated squares.

Akira's side of the board had more pieces than Hiroshi, due to the handicap the other man had started with. It meant that Akira could play a little bolder than usual. Hifumi had taught him the principles of shogi, one of which was to try to trade down when ahead on material. If fewer pieces were on the board, the material difference between the players would become more pronounced. With the strategy Hifumi had taught him in mind, Akira moved his pawns aggressively up the board. He continually offered trades that might not put him in a better position overall, but would put Hiroshi in a bind if he didn't want to keep trading away material.

Hiroshi didn't seem to be bothered, however. He continued to call out moves in between bouts of increasingly passionate kissing. The older man was indeed being distracted by Hifumi, but the same was true for Akira. How could he press his advantage when the sight of the man sliding fingers inside of one of Hifumi's bra cups was occupying his focus? Akira was so distracted by the sight that he ended up blundering a rook, moving it too far into Hiroshi's side of the board.

Hifumi spared a glance at the board, undoubtedly sizing up the position in seconds. His girlfriend kept her word and declined to offer Akira any hints, but she apparently felt that he required some additional assistance from her nevertheless. That was why Hifumi swung her leg over her instructor's lap so that she was straddling Hiroshi, her long dark hair fanning out behind her as she moved.

Hiroshi grinned at Hifumi's bold decision and drew her closer to him. In seconds, they were kissing once more, with the man's hands roving up and down Hifumi's body. Akira watched as Hiroshi caressed his girlfriend gently, paying special attention to her hips and ass, covered only by the thin panties Hifumi was wearing.

From the position they were in, Hifumi's pussy was pressing against the front of Hiroshi's crotch. Akira could see the man's cock hardening beneath his robe, and it looked to be quite a bit larger than Akira's own. The knowledge that the man had already sampled his girlfriend's pussy earlier, and would do so again shortly, made Akira's cock hardened considerably. He came near to blundering one of his knights. But Akira wanted the privilege of seeing them fuck very much, so he buckled down and refocused on the board.

Akira still had the advantage, even as he realized that some of his pieces were in danger of being trapped now. He began working on extricating them from danger. Now that he was playing more cautiously, Hiroshi's greater level of distraction (mostly from the way Hifumi had begun grinding herself slowly on his crotch) made itself felt here. Akira felt more and more confident as the game went on. At least until was too captivated by the way Hifumi was practically giving her instructor a lap dance in front of him. Akira fell for a simple fork, forcing him to give up a lance in order to save one of his gold generals.

Although Hifumi wasn't facing the board (and appeared to be too excited to care much about the state of the game), she could read the mirth on her instructor's face as Akira's lance fell to him. Hifumi tossed her hair in an annoyed fashion and pushed herself off Hiroshi, only to sink to her knees in front of him on the sofa.

Both Akira and Hiroshi gaped as Hifumi untied the man's black robe, freeing his cock. It was indeed longer and thicker than Akira's own. Hifumi wasted no time before going down on it, taking the man's cock in between her beautiful lips. Akira's own cock was fully hard at this point. He couldn't believe how willing (and eager) Hifumi appeared to be to give her instructor oral sex. Hifumi never seemed to want to do that for Akira, but perhaps it wasn't so surprising. Maybe Hifumi saw it as a submissive act that she was willing to do for her instructor, but not her boyfriend.

Regardless of the answer, and regardless of how captivating the sight of his girlfriend giving another man a worshipful blowjob was, Akira was still less distracted than Hiroshi. The man couldn't take his eyes off of Hifumi, and he couldn't help but let out a satisfied grunt every time his girlfriend's lips went all the way down on his shaft.

When had Hifumi become so good at giving oral sex? Akira had no idea when his girlfriend had built up her skill at that. It certainly hadn't been with Akira. The slight suspicion that she had slept with her shogi instructor before this entered his mind once more, but again Akira dismissed the idea. Hifumi wouldn't have done that. Would she?

Even with this new distraction in mind, Akira began winning handily. Hiroshi seemed not to care about the state of the board anymore, though he continued to call out moves. Not when Hifumi was giving him a fantastic, albeit slow, blowjob. His girlfriend's sedate pace seemed to be done to distract her instructor as much as possible without actually making him cum.

By the time Akira had checkmated Hiroshi's king, the man was nearly there anyway. But when Akira called out the final move, Hifumi ceased her blowjob. Her lips came off of Hiroshi's cock with a slight pop, and she pushed herself back up on the sofa, straddling her shogi instructor once more.

"Well done, Akira. Enjoy your reward." Hifumi said brightly, turning her neck to look at Akira for a brief second, blowing him a kiss as she did.

Hifumi's lipstick was smudged slightly, though the rest of her makeup remained intact. Akira was consumed by the desire to kiss his girlfriend then, but he had to make do with her blown kiss instead. Hifumi then reached down to pull her panties to one side, exposing her hairless pussy. Akira could see how wet his girlfriend was, indicating that she had enjoyed sucking Hiroshi quite a bit.

Now was the time. Finally, after an evening full of teasing, taunting, and manipulation, Akira would get to see his beautiful girlfriend making love with another man. Akira quickly got up from his chair and sank to his knees, just trying to get to a better angle from which he could see it.

Hiroshi had been allowing Hifumi to make all the moves up to this point, but as soon as her pussy was free and clear, the older man grabbed her hips and forced her down on his cock. Hifumi arched her back in clear satisfaction as her pussy was filled to the brim. With how wet she was, even Hiroshi's large cock slipped inside it easily, only stopping once every inch was nestled inside her pussy.

Akira couldn't help himself: he unzipped his pants and began masturbating to the sight in front of him. He knew, without a doubt, that Hiroshi's cock could satisfy his girlfriend far better than his own ever could. And as Hifumi began riding her instructor's cock (aided by Hiroshi's hands on her hips, which helped her bounce up and down on it), Akira knew that the two people in front of him were perfect for each other physically. Perhaps not emotionally, but even at this early stage, Hifumi was clearly having a fantastic time.

His girlfriend was not the type to be loud in bed, even with a man she was far more physically compatible with, but Hifumi made her enjoyment clear through the eager, almost desperate way she rode his cock. His girlfriend also wrapped her arms around her instructor's body, kissing him with a passion that dwarfed every kiss they had previously shared.

Hiroshi took his hands off Hifumi's hips, leaving her to bounce on his cock by herself for a bit. That was because he wanted to tease her nipples. The man reached out and unhooked Hifumi's bra with the greatest of ease. His girlfriend's bra (which Akira had bought hours earlier) fell from her shoulders, exposing her breasts to her instructor's gaze. Hiroshi reached up to tease her nipples with his fingers, causing Hifumi to moan prettily, at least when Hiroshi's tongue wasn't in her mouth or vice versa.

Hifumi was on the verge of cumming. Akira knew the signs well, though Hifumi had always seemed unaware of them herself: her back steadily arching, her toes curling, and the volume of her muffled cries becoming louder as she lost control. Hifumi stopped bouncing on Hiroshi's cock as her orgasm crested inside her, but the man only laughed a bit and returned his hands to her hips, forcing Hifumi to continue riding him even through her orgasm.

And what an orgasm it was. Akira had never seen Hifumi lose herself so completely. Though Hifumi had certainly cum before with him, her orgasms had never been so overwhelming. Hiroshi only grinned as the beautiful girl in his lap orgasmed powerfully, her pussy no doubt spasming nicely around his cock. He didn't look surprised at all, which indicated to Akira that Hifumi had cum just like this before, and possibly even more than that in the past, if Akira's unlikely suspicions were correct.

Had Hifumi slept with her instructor before tonight? Akira, totally turned on and on the verge of cumming as he was, found the idea surprisingly exciting. Though a part of him might have felt betrayed if she had, the living proof of how wonderful the sex was between these two made Akira feel as though he would understand.

Hiroshi appeared to be nearing his own limit as well. Perhaps the man had stamina to spare, but he had just been on the receiving end of Hifumi's unexpectedly impressive oral skills just a short while ago. His self-control couldn't last forever, not after experiencing the twin pleasures given to him by Hifumi's mouth and pussy.

With an immensely satisfied-sounding grunt, Hiroshi pulled Hifumi down so that every centimeter of his cock was buried inside her, then came. Akira's eyes widened as he saw the man's cock pulse again and again. And his breath quickened as he realized that every drop of cum the man had stored in his balls was currently being shot into his girlfriend. That simple realization was too much for him: Akira came hard himself, even though his own hand was the only thing pleasuring him.

Hifumi threw her head and let out a singular, incredibly sexy moan as her pussy was filled with the man's cum. Hiroshi's orgasm looked like it had come on the tail end of her own, and Akira's girlfriend collapsed against her instructor's chest, her energy completely spent.

After a minute or so in which everyone was too busy recovering to do much of anything, Hiroshi began kissing Hifumi once more. Akira watched as Hifumi kissed her instructor back readily. There was little to no passion remaining in their kiss, instead, it was full of tenderness and intimacy. Seeing their easy comfort with each other's bodies, Akira couldn't help but conclude that his (still unproven) suspicions were looking more and more likely. They didn't look as though their first sexual experience together was only a few hours ago. More like a few weeks ago. The timing lined up pretty well with the first time Akira had told his girlfriend about his fantasy.

However, Akira said nothing right now. If Hifumi wished to confess anything later, he would listen and forgive her. And if Hifumi wanted to keep it a secret and pretend that nothing had happened, then Akira understood that as well. Hifumi would almost certainly have shut down the man's flirting had Akira not told her about his fantasy of seeing his girlfriend sleep with another man.

"I hope you didn't have plans for later, Hifumi-kun. Because you're spending the night here." Hiroshi said firmly, as soon as they had broken off their extended kiss.

"Only if Akira can stay too." Hifumi returned in a tired fashion, pushing herself off of her shogi instructor's chest.

Akira was at least relieved that his girlfriend was committed to including him from now on. Possibly because Hifumi thought the sex she had with Hiroshi was even hotter with her boyfriend watching, but Akira appreciated it nevertheless. Hifumi searched around for her bra for a moment, found it on the sofa beside them, and put it back on a smooth motion.

"Of course he can. But we'll be moving this to the bedroom later." Hiroshi said with a laugh, sounding admirably indefatigable.

"You haven't had enough yet?" Hifumi asked, sounding a little incredulous.

"Not nearly. I'll have you moaning my name before the night is out, Hifumi-kun. And your boyfriend can watch it happen...if he asks nicely." Hiroshi said boastfully, grinning at Akira.

Hifumi threw Akira a quick glance. The look she gave him clearly took in the fact that Akira was on his knees, and a wicked smile appeared on her face as realized that he had cum to the sight of her and Hiroshi together. Although that might not have been the only thing Hifumi noticed. Akira looked down at himself and was surprised to see that his cock was still hard, even after cumming only a few minutes ago. That had certainly not been the case when he and Hifumi had made love in the past.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. And he doesn't, then he can listen at the door instead." Hifumi pronounced with a voice thick with amusement, looking supremely satisfied with how her plan for tonight had gone.


End file.
